Our Life
by Shazamfan96
Summary: The life of Peter and Mary Jane, follow their adventures as they go trough school, superhero life and love in my take in the Spider-Man story. This will be my own Marvel Universe, so there are elements from the comics, movies, cartoons and video games, as well as my own ideas. Rated T but may change in the future depending in how the story progress.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys! I'm back with a Spider-Man fic set in my own Marvel Universe. The story will focus on both M.J. and Peter, as well as their life together; in other words, this is my take on their relationship. I hope you guys enjoy this and please R &R.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything.**_

* * *

 _ **Our Life.**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

Mary Jane Watson was a normal teenage girl, at sixteen she was the most popular girl in school, every guy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be like her, because of this, she had the perfect life; or that's what everybody thought. Her life could be anything but perfect, her dad was in prison, her mom died when she was a kid and her elder sister hated her, she was lucky enough that her aunt Anna May loved her and took her in, even though her economical situation was not the best one, she managed to provide for her niece.

So, it was a surprise that even if her life kind of sucked, M.J. never let her get to her and she didn't allowed her popularity go to her head, she just wasn't like that, so instead of being the queen bee of school, she was the friendly girl to everybody, specially her best friend Peter Parker.

"Hey Pete! Ready for school?" she asked excited for this new school year at midtown high. This year she and Peter had most classes together, so that mean they could spend more time together.

"Yeah, I'm really excited to spend most of the year locked in my locker. Your boyfriend, Flash even texted me with a reminder of what's to come." Said Peter with a sigh knowing what was waiting for him at school.

Peter Parker was known as the school nerd, known by his incredible intelligence and awkward social skills, his only known friends were M.J. and Harry Osborn, but Harry didn't attend Midtown High, so M.J. was his only friend at school.

"C'mon Pete, he's not my boyfriend, we just kissed one time at Liz party and know he believes that he owns me. He's so wrong with that." Said the redhead.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." He said with a smile. They both laugh.

They were heading to school, it was early in the morning and the day was sunny and bright for a Monday.

"You seriously are going to wear your glasses? I thought aunt May bought you contacts." Asked M.J. as she saw him fix his big black hipster-ish glasses.

"I can't put them on. I feel like I'm gonna pull out my eyes off, okay!" he said.

M.J. rolled her eyes at his remark, he was such a little baby when it came to putting things in his eyes, he was terrified of it, almost as much as she was terrified of the dark. "Flash is going to keep calling you four eyes, aunt May got them, so he could at least stop calling you that."

"I know, but I just can't." he answered.

* * *

The rest of the way to school was spent talking about stupid things like: If Wolverine could cut through Cap's shield, or if Iron-Man had a portable bathroom in his suit, y'know, nerd stuff. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't noticed that the Fantastic Four was fighting in the middle of the street against an army of mole-men.

"Watch out!" they heard before a wall of fire was placed between them and a few mole-men that were about to attack them. "You guys seriously need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

Peter and M.J. were surprised to see Johnny Storm A.K.A the Human Torch, he was the same age they were, but he was a superhero, so it was exciting.

"S-so-sorry." Stutter Peter, his shyness kicking in.

"Sorry Mr. Torch, we will be careful next time." Said M.J.

"Mr. Torch? We're the same age, I think... Please call me Johnny." He said waving his eyebrows at her, making her blush.

"Johnny, a little help here!" called the Invisible Woman.

"Gotta go beautiful, have to save the day." He winked at the redhead before flying off yelling 'Flame on!'

After that incident, the day was like any normal day at school, principal Coulson gave the homecoming speech before sending everybody to class; as promised, Flash locked Peter in his locker, but Dr. Connors let him out just minutes later and M.J. scolded the bully for his actions.

Soon lunch came and Peter, M.J. and Cindy Moon (M.J's other true friend) were eating lunch in the cafeteria, the Asian-american girl was interrogating the redhead about her run in with The Human Torch.

"Talk! How's he like? Is he hot? Is he dreamy?"

"He's hot, literally and figuratively speaking, a bit cocky if I must say, but totally cool. Even Peter was impressed." She said with a smile.

"He's a superhero. A real one, and we were able to talk to him." Peter was being a fanboy.

"Parker is in love with candle guy! How charming." Said Flash making fun of him. "Why don't you ask him to be your boyfriend?"

"Nock it off Flash, leave us alone." Said Cindy.

"What? Defending your boyfriend, Moon? I didn't know you like Parker like coma girl did!"

"I don't, but he's my friend, and you're a bully." She said mad at him.

"Sounds like you do like the dork."

"That's enough, Mr. Thompson. I expected a different behavior from you this year." Said Mrs. Waters, the english teacher as she came to defuse the situation.

"We're just having some fun, right Parker?" he asked him with a death glare so that Peter would go along.

"I wasn't." he didn't.

"Detention Flash; I'm actually surprised, no one had had detention this fast in my career." Said Mrs. Waters.

"You're so dead Parker." Whispered Flash.

Peter gulped.

* * *

"You did well to stand up against Flash today." Said M.J. with a small smile in her face while Peter was trying to think how he could survive this year.

"I think I signed my death sentence, please tell aunt May and uncle Ben that I love them." He said over reacting.

"Relax Pete. I have your back."

"That doesn't help, at all."

M.J. smacked him in the back of his head as they both laughed, they were walking back home after a long day at school; Dr. Connors left them an assignment so hard that even Peter had difficulty with it, thankfully, they were able to get it done, so they had all afternoon to do whatever they want.

"Hey, Harry texted me yesterday, said his dad gave him permission to check the new tech at Oscorp, he told me he could show us around as well." Said Pete.

"You seriously want to spend the day watching science stuff?" asked M.J. already knowing his answer. Peter nodded, and she sighed. "Alright, let's go! We could have fun with Harry for a while." Peter smiled and kissed her on her cheek in excitement, M.J. blushed.

* * *

Oscorp was huge, the building was almost as tall as the Avengers Tower but fancier as it holds the world's greatest minds like Otto Octavius and Michael Morbius, just to name a few. Peter loved going there and it was his dream to work there with Harry when they grow up.

"Pete, M.J.! so glad you guys came." The 18-year-old Harry Osborn exclaimed when he saw his childhood friends enter the building.

Even though Harry was two tears older than them, he considers both M.J. and Peter as his closest and only true friends after Pete helped him one time in Central Park when they were kids. He was only 7 when he got lost and Peter and his aunt helped him find his mom, after that they became friend and later he met M.J. one day when he visited Pete at his house when he was 13.

"You kidding? Pete is so excited he hasn't shut up since we took the subway." Said Mary Jane hugging Harry.

"I wanna see everything! This is so exciting!" exclaimed Peter excited.

"Okay, calm down Pete. You're going to give yourself a stroke."

"Sorry."

"Nerd." Whispered Mary Jane.

* * *

Harry showed them almost everything, from normal domestic tech like a new smartphone or tablet, to the most cut edging tech in medicine, space travel and superhero damage control; it was heaven for Peter. "Know this is the best part. The genetics lab, here scientist study DNA from different animals to understand their capabilities and apply it to modern medicine."

The trio entered the lab and found many scientists working in several projects, Dr. Morbius was one of them and when he saw Harry he went to say hello. "Mr. Osborn. Is a pleasure to have you here." Said the man with a Greek accent.

"Hello Dr. Morbius. I brought my friends for a tour of the labs. This is Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson." Said Harry introducing them to Dr. Morbius.

"Oh my God! Dr. Michael Morbius, I'm a huge fan of your work, your thesis in the understanding of the Biochemistry of Mutants was amazing, and your work with curing blood related diseases is amazing." Said Peter as if he was meeting a rock star.

"Well, I'm surprised to have a fan, Mr. Parker is it?"

"Please, call me Peter."

"Well Peter, I'm flatter to know that there are still young kids interested in science, specially Biochemistry." Said Morbius surprised.

"I love Biochemistry, I hope to obtain a PhD in that area, I also like mechanical engineering." Said Peter with enthusiasm.

"Wow! Well in that case, let me show you guys around."

The tour was amazing, even M.J. was interested in the science mumbo-jumbo, they were currently watching some genetically modified animals that were created for medical purposes, spiders to be exact.

"Oh! I hate spiders." Said Mary Jane shivering in fear.

"I love spiders!" Said Peter.

"I tolerate spiders." Said Harry.

"These spiders were created to study the effects of their improved abilities and how they could be implemented in human technologies, this one right here is our pride and joy." Said Morbius pointing at an empty crystal box.

"The box is empty. There is no spider." Said M.J. noticing that there was indeed no spider.

"It's probably being tested…" Morbius beeper beeped making him stop and check it. It seems it was something important as he urged the teens to leave the lab right away but promised Peter that he was going to put out a good word for him as he was impressed at his knowledge.

"Well… that went well. I must admit, you gave Dr. Morbius a good impression if he's going to put out a good word for you." said Harry surprised.

"Pete we should go, I promised aunt Anna that we wouldn't be late for today's game night." Said Mary Jane pulling Peter's arm so that they could get going. The said bye to Harry as they made their way towards the exit and into the street.

* * *

"Hurry up, the subway is going to leave us." Said the red-haired girl running towards the train.

"I'm coming!" answered Peter running behind her.

Once inside they sat down and talked as usual. "Auch!" yelled Peter rubbing his right hand in pain as a tiny spider fell in his lap. "That spider just bit me." He said still in pain.

"Should we go to the hospital? That doesn't look like a regular spider." Said M.J. looking at the strange red and blue spider before it disappeared.

"Nah, it's okay. Let's go home before our aunts get worried." Said Pete standing up, so they could leave and head out home.

What they didn't know was that that spider was going to change their lives forever as they were about to enter a life of danger, superheroes and love, they just didn't know it yet. For know they only cared to get home before dark as they didn't want to get grounded for being late.

* * *

 _ **Here is the prologue of this story. Let me read your thoughts. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Should I stop? Should I keep asking this kind of questions? let me know. Thanks for your time and please leave a review. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **2\. Puberty?**_

Peter Parker was somewhat of a weak kid, never the athlete and always the bookworm, but even if he didn't exercise much, he was a healthy kid. So, usually he didn't get sick, not like this. "Pete, what did you eat?" Asked Aunt May rubbing his back while he throw up in the bathroom.

"A hot-dog and some fries at the usual place with M.J." he said throwing up.

"Well it seems you got food poising, you should stay in bed. I'll call your school and let them know your sick." May stood up and went to make the call.

"How did you get food poisoning and Mary Jane didn't? you guys ate at the same place, right?" asked Teresa Parker, his 13-year-old little sister.

"She ate some fries, not a hot-dog."

"You have really bad luck. Getting sick on the second day of school." She said.

"T... Not helping!" he exclaimed.

"This could only get worse if M.J. was here to look at you."

As if she was called, Mary Jane Watson entered the room with a worried look after hearing from Aunt May that Peter was sick. "OMG! Pete are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just getting rid of my internal organs." He said before throwing up again.

"Don't be a smartass Pete."

"I should go, I don't like seeing people puke." Said Teresa before leaving them alone.

M.J. looked at Peter worried, she knew that he was sick due to the spider bite he got yesterday. "You should go to the hospital, you may have caught something from that spider." She said with a serious tone.

"It's the hot-dog okay. I just don't want to worry Aunt May and Uncle Ben with hospital bills. Trust me, I will be fine." Mary Jane wasn't sure of it, but she decided to leave it be, she trusted Peter and knew that if he couldn't handle being sick he would tell his aunt and uncle.

"Okay, I'll bring you today's homework, just get some rest an get better soon, it sucks being at school without my best friend." She said not noticing the pained look in Peter's face after hearing her call him her 'best friend.'

"Go, I'll be fine in a day or two." He said before throwing up again.

* * *

Four days later and Peter was up and going, it was Saturday morning and there was no school today, he could stay in his pj's all day and play video games in his computer. But he didn't have such luck.

"Peter, breakfast is ready!" called Teresa.

"Coming!" said Peter getting up from his bead, ready to go eat, but before he could leave his room he saw himself in the mirror and gasped.

"What the fu…" Peter was shirtless in front of the mirror and he was surprised to see his naked and MUSCULAR torso, he had muscles in places he didn't had before. "I'm dreaming right?"

He touched his abs and knew right away that there were real, he noticed also that he wasn't wearing his glasses and he could see with no problem. "What's going on?"

"Peter! Food is getting cold." Said Teresa behind his door.

The boy jumped at his sister's voice, hitting his head in the ceiling. "Holly shit!" he exclaimed scared. "Is everything okay?" Peter saw his sister open the door, but before she could enter the room, Peter closed the door in her face. "HEY! Watch out genius."

"Sorry, is just that I'm changing. I will be down soon." He said nervous while putting on a T-shirt he found on the floor.

"Okay! Weirdo." She say before leaving him alone.

"Okay, okay. Don't panic, I just jumped into the ceiling, nothing out of the normal in today's world, right?" he said to himself. "Just get dressed and go down stairs, eat some breakfast and call M.J. maybe she would know what the hell is going on."

"You know… talking to yourself isn't normal."

"Jesus! Teresa… do you want me dead?" He said with a hand over his chest, his sister only rolled her eyes at him. "Aunt May is waiting for you, she made bacon and eggs for you." She said.

Peter nodded and went down stairs, he's aunt and uncle greeted him with a big smile and a plate full of bacon and eggs specially made for him. "You okay kid? You had a rough four days, you sure you can eat that?" asked Uncle Ben.

"Of course I can! I didn't die or anything, and I'm hungry as a bear." Pete said before digging his plate, he ate as if he hasn't eating for a month.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." Said Ben looking at his nephew surprised at how much he could eat.

"Let him Ben, he needs to eat so he can grow taller like you and your brother." Said May.

Ben Parker was a tall and broad man, at 42 he was like a mountain in comparison to his wife, who was a petite and very beautiful woman. They were a loving couple who could never had kids, it was hard at first because they really wanted one, but she was not able. But everything change when Peter and Teresa's parents died in an 'accident' ten years ago, leaving a 5-year-old Peter and a 2-year-old Teresa whiteout parents.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said kissing his wife with love. "I should leave know, Mr. Batali needs me for work today." Ben said grabbing his jacket and his keys, as he was leaving for work.

"Do you have to go? Is Saturday and we were supposed to work on my room." Said Teresa a bit disappointed that he was leaving.

"I'm sorry little one, but if I don't go I could lose my job, and we need the money to live in this place." Ben rubbed her head.

"I will help you with your room sweetie, don't worry." Teresa smiled at her aunt while Peter was eating his breakfast as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Later that day Peter and M.J. meet in the basketball court near their building, their usual meeting spot on weekends. They sat down in a bench while eating an ice cream cone and talked about everything and nothing.

"So! How you feeling?

"I'm… fine, I think."

"You think?" she asked confused.

"It's just that today when I woke up, something was different." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you look different. You're not wearing your glasses, I guess you decided to use the contacts." She said pointing out the fact that he was indeed not wearing his glasses.

"Yeah, about that… I…"

"Look at what we have here, little Parker feeling good?"

Peter sighed after hearing Flash's voice, he asked God why today? But he received no answer. "What do you want Flash?" he asked annoyed.

"You owe me for detention Parker. Time to pay." He said cracking his knuckles at him in a clear sign that he was going to hurt him.

"Leave us alone Flash, is Saturday and we want a break from you." Said M.J. standing up for Peter.

"Sorry babe, but he has it coming."

Flash Thompson was a big guy, at 17, he looked like a WWE wrestler who had anger issues, so yeah! Peter was a bit scared. "C'mon Parker, let's get this over with." He said ready to punch him.

"C'mon Flash, not today." Peter said trying to avoid getting a fist in his face.

"Oh! Definitely today." He said throwing a punch towards him.

For Peter, Flash's fist was approaching him in slow motion like in a matrix movie, he saw his muscles tense as he applied force to the punch and yet, it came really slow allowing him to dodge it easily. "What the…?" Said Flash shocked that Peter dodge his punch.

"Wow… that was unexpected." Said Peter equally shocked.

Flash threw another punch that Peter dodge, then another, and another, and another; all of them dodge by Peter who didn't know what was going on. "How are you doing this?!" exclaimed Flash annoyed. "I must admit. I'm as equally shocked as you." Answered Peter shrugging at Flash.

A crowd was gather around them to see the fight between the two teenagers, all of them were surprised to see Peter Parker move with such speed and agility that was never seen before in him, Mary Jane was more surprised than everybody else.

"Peter, watch out!" she exclaimed after seeing that Peter was headed straight towards the fence, that will render him with no room to dodge Flash's punches. But they all gasped when Peter jumped over Flash's head and landed behind him; in a swift move, Peter throw a kick at Flash legs making him fall on his ass, and then he managed to land a punch square in his jaw knocking him unconscious.

Everybody was silent as they looked surprised, Skinny Parker, knocked Flash Thompson with a single punch to the jaw. Peter was shocked at what he did, he didn't mean to do that, it was like a reflex that he couldn't stop. "What just happened?" he asked to no one in particular as he received the cheers of every kid that Flash had ever bullied.

"Pete… how did you?" asked M.J. surprised at what she just saw, but her amazement turned into worry after seeing the confused expression in her best friend face. "I have to go." And then he ran off leaving her behind.

* * *

'What the hell just happened?! I just punched Flash in the face. I'm so dead!' he thought to himself in an alley alone and away from everybody, he was so focus on himself and his thoughts that he didn't noticed the person behind him. He let out a scared yelp after hearing the sound of his phone, it was M.J. who was calling him, but he decided not to answer, he wasn't ready to tell her what was going on, he didn't even knew what was going on.

"Okay, something happened to me."

"What happened to you?"

"AHHH!" Peter yelled and jumped to a wall when he heard a voice behind him.

"Wow! Are you a mutant?" asked the voice of no other than Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four.

"People has to stop doing that, you guys are trying to give me a heart attack." Said Peter ignoring his question while placing his hand over his heart. He wasn't aware that he just stuck to a wall.

"Hey! You're that kid I save a few days ago, the one with the hot redhead friend." Said the superhero looking at Peter with big excited eyes. "Can you introduce us?" he asked.

"What? No!" he exclaimed but then he realized where he was and who he was talking with. "Wait… you're The Human Torch, and I'm talking to you while being stuck in a wall, but that's impossible cuz I don't have any powers… How am I doing this?" He was starting to freak out.

"I don't know man, I saw you running to this alley and I thought that maybe you were in danger, and then you screamed and jumped to the wall when I spoke to you." Said Johnny looking at him just as confused as he. "I'm assuming you are not a mutant. An alien then?" Asked the blond hero.

"No. not a mutant nor an alien from any other planet, I'm just a normal guy who was bit by… THE SPIDER!" he exclaim while getting down from the wall. "I was bitten by a spider the same day you save me and M.J."

"M.J.? so that's her name… interesting." Said Johnny with a smirk.

"I have powers… I have spider powers!" exclaimed Peter excited.

"How do you know you have the powers of a spider, they are not the only creature that can stuck themselves to walls." Said Johnny.

"It makes sense." He said looking at the spot where the spider bit him.

Johnny inspected him as if he was some kind of weird discovery, he seemed deep in thought before extending his hand offering a hand shake to Peter. "Jonathan Lowell Spencer S _torm, call me Johnny, everybody does." He said with a smile._

 _Peter looked at him confused at first, but then he shook his hand. "Peter Benjamin Parker." He said in return. "Well Pete, why don't you come with me to the Baxter building, maybe Reed could run some tests and see what's exactly is going on with you."_

 _"Me? In the Baxter building? HELL YEAH!"_

 _"You don't have many friends, do you?"_

 _"I'm going to ignore that, I'm too excited."_

 _Johnny grabbed him and took off, he flied them towards the Baxter building where he got to meet the rest of the Fantastic Four; Peter was so excited that he almost fainted from excitement. The rest of the day was spent testing and discovering Peter's new abilities after explaining his theory that due to a spider bite, he got spider powers, and at the end he turned out to be correct._

* * *

 _"So… Spider-Guy. What are you going to do now? Are you going to wear spandex and be a hero?" asked Johnny while they walked towards Peter house, the blond teenage hero was wearing a baseball cap and a hoodie to conceal his identity from the public._

 _"I don't know. I mean… don't I need like training or something, also, I don't have the money to make myself a suit." Said Peter._

 _"Well… you can go to the Baxter building and do some training with me and Pebble, Reed wouldn't mind." Said Johnny rubbing the back of his head a little nervous. Even if he was the Human Torch, he was still a teen in need of friends, and due to his life as a superhero and a celebrity, he didn't have true friends._

 _"That will be awesome!" said Peter excited._

 _"GREAT! I mean… sounds good, come anytime and we will hang out, TO TRAIN, and make you a true superhero."_

 _"Cool, M.J. is not going to believe me when I tell her everything." Said Peter smiling in excitement._

 _"You shouldn't. being a superhero is a risky business and it will be better if no one knew you are one, is better to have a secret identity, believe me, I would like to have a normal teenage life sometimes, but I can't because I'm a superhero." Said Johnny with a serious tone in his voice._

 _"Secret identity… you're right, I don't want to put M.J. or my family in danger. Thanks Johnny, you're a good friend… We are friends, right?" asked Peter nervous._

 _"Totally!" said Johnny nodding his head in return._

 _After they said goodbye, Peter returned home and called M.J. to tell her he was sorry for leaving her alone earlier, he wanted to tell her so bad but Johnny's words kept him from spilling out the truth, he thought that maybe in the future he could tell her, but right now was better to keep it to himself._

* * *

 _ **Okay, second chapter finished on this rainy day here in Costa Rica, we have a storm here that will stay until the weekend and it sucks because I have to work instead of sleeping all day.**_

 _ **So as you guys noticed, I added Peter's sister Teresa from the comics, in this universe she did grew up with him and aunt May and uncle Ben, and did not appeared when he was a grown up.**_

 _ **Also, I love the bromance between Pete and Johnny, is not as beautiful as Deadpool and Spider-man, but is still one of my favorites.**_

 _ **Until next time, and please R &R.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys! Here is the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter of this fic, hope you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **3\. Spider-Man**_

Months of hard training payed off as Peter was an incredible fighter, Ben and Johnny's training helped him get used to his new abilities to the point where Reed thought that he was ready to be a hero by his own, he even had ready his new spider suit just for him. That was the main reason why Johnny was currently disguised and outside Midtown High waiting for his best friend to come out of school.

"I'm telling you M.J., The Empire Strikes Back is the best of the original trilogy, and the whole saga. You should see it." Johnny sighed after hearing his friend conversation, he knew Pete was a nerd, but to talk to a girl about Star Wars, really?

"I don't know Pete, I'm more into Star Trek than Star Wars, but I will give it a try." Said the redhead smiling at his friend and shocking Johnny. – "she's a nerd too!" – he thought before shaking his head, he was here for a reason and that involved Peter.

"I know, but who said you can't like both. You should at least try to…"

"Good he saw me." Johnny said to himself when he saw Peter say goodbye to his friend before running towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here Johnny?" Asked Peter with distress as he looked around making sure no one has seen them. "You know they can't see us hang out if I want to keep a secret identity." He said.

"C'mon Pete, you being best friends with the Human Torch doesn't mean that they will know you are the Spider-dude." Said Johnny shrugging off Peter's words.

"Is Spider-Man."

"Whatever… I brought you a gift from Reed. He said it's important for you to have it right away." Johnny gave Peter a package he had. Peter was confused until he saw the logo on the package.

"STARK?!" He exclaimed surprised at his friend.

"Shhh… don't shout it out in to the open man."

"Sorry… Is just that, this is awesome. But how?" asked Peter very excited by the package.

"Well, Reed had worked with Stark in previous science projects, and Avengers issues, so he cashed in some favors. Also, I think T'Challa helped as well." Explained Johnny if that happening was something normal.

Peter was so excited that he started running towards his secret spot, Johnny followed behind knowing where he was going. Once they arrived at the place, Peter opened the package only to reveal its content, his suit.

"I can't believe you come to this abandon warehouse in your free time." Said Johnny looking at the abandoned place. "You know the Baxter building has better equipped labs and tech, right?"

"I know, but this is my place, my lab." Said Peter while checking his new "Spider suit" as he called it. The suit was unique, with a classic superhero design inspired by Captain America's old suit, but the suit also has some technical enhancements.

"The suit is made with flexible vibranium, like T'Challa's suit, so it will protect you against bullets and knifes. Also, the suit is equipped with a personal A.I, courtesy of Stark Industries, while still retaining your original design." Explained Johnny while Peter traced his fingers on the web pattern in his red and blue suit.

"Reed was able to create a way to store your webbing in small compartments." Said Johnny taking a small capsule. "In this little thing, there is stored enough web fluid for a week, depending in how much you use it."

"This is so awesome, I can't believe it." Said a happy Peter.

"Well, believe it man. You're a superhero now." Said Johnny while taking off his civilian clothes to reveal his FF suit. "How about we take it for a spin?"

* * *

Mary Jane was pissed beyond herself after Peter ditched her out to who knows where as he had been doing for months now, she missed her best friend as he was the only one that understand her, the only one she ever showed her true self.

"I can't believe he did this again." She said to herself fuming. "I swear that when I see him again, I'm going to ask for answers."

As she walked towards the subway, an explosion broke out at a near ATM making everybody nearby scream in fright and start running. M.J. tried to run as well but was pushed down by the mob of people that was running for their life.

"Auch!" she exclaimed after she fell on the floor hitting her head hard. She felt a shutting pain in her temple and saw blood on her hand when she touched her head. She was about to pass out when she felt someone lift her from the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked a very familiar voice. M.J. looked up to see a man dressed in a red and blue outfit, he had a red masked with white big eyes and a web pattern that covered his face.

Mar- Miss? Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Hey Spider-Guy! I could use a little help!" M.J. heard a voice she knew pretty well as it was the voice of one of New York's heroes, The Human Torch.

"Right! Sorry." Exclaimed the Spider themed superhero. "Take care Miss, I got to go now. Bye!"

The redhead nodded as she saw the man in the spider suit jump towards the danger zone, he and the Human Torch were fighting a gang of robbers that had alien tech and were using it to rob an ATM.

"What am I doing? I have to get out of here." She said to herself before running towards a safe location.

The fight was over pretty fast thanks to Peter and Johnny, they handle the thugs with ease and with no collateral damage. It was a success and a great way to introduce Spider-Man to the public of New York.

"Pete are you okay man?" asked Johnny looking at his friend who was gazing over the city silently now. "Pete!"

"What?!"

"You okay man?" he asked again.

"Yeah! Fine."

"You sure, cuz we just kicked some thugs butt and you're not even celebrating. C'mon man, this was your debut, enjoy it." Said Johnny with a smile.

After the battle in Midtown, the two heroes went for a hotdog and some soda and sat at a rooftop to talked about what just happen only for Peter to space out and think about M.J.

"She was hurt." He said.

"Who?" asked Johnny intrigued.

"M.J.! she was there. I think she hit her head cuz she was bleeding a bit." Said Peter remembering the blood in her head.

"She's probably okay man, don't worry." He said trying to cheer his friend, but it didn't work.

"She was hurt man. My best friend was hurt! Only if I was there with her, or maybe if we had gotten there earlier…"

"Hey! She's fine Pete, just a little scratch. Sometimes people are going to get hurt, sometimes is inevitable, our job is to make sure the situation doesn't get worse- HEY! I thought I was your best friend?!" exclaimed the blond hero.

Peter laughed at his friend remark. "Relax man, you're my best guy-friend, she's…"

"Your girlfriend?" asked Johnny with a smirk.

"WHAT?! NO!" Said Peter embarrassed. "I mean… she is my friend, who is girl, not my 'girlfriend,' just friends."

"Relax man, your secret is safe with me. I'm not gonna tell anyone that you have a huge crush on this girl, well, at least not mutual acquaintances." Sais Johnny laughing before jumping off the rooftop and flying away, leaving an extremely red Peter.

* * *

 _ **Peter's room.**_

Mary Jane was waiting for Peter in his room, they were supposed to see Star Wars today for movie night, and yet, he wasn't here. So, to say that M.J. was pissed it was a mild statement. She was pissed and worried. "Well, he's not answering his phone, so it may be dead." Said Teresa.

Both M.J. and May looked at the young girl with distressed looks in their faces, it was well pass 10 p.m. and Peter haven't even called and now everyone was getting a bit worried.

"I'm home!"

Peter felt the crushing hug May gave him before he felt M.J's hand hint the back of his head.

"Where the hell were you?! You had us worried sick!" Said the redhead looking at her best friend, her beat up best friend.

"Oh my God! Peter, what happened?" Asked May worried after seeing Peter's face, a few bruises could be seen, as well as a cut in his lip due to his early fight with the thugs.

"Oh! Umm… I got mugged." He answered back a bit nervous that they wouldn't believe him, lucky enough, they did.

"Oh, Peter, what did they take?"

"My backpack with all my things, and my transportation money." He said.

Well technically they did get stolen, but it wasn't because he got mugged, it was because he left his things at an alley and someone had stolen it.

"I'm gonna call uncle Ben and tell him you're here." Said Teresa grabbing her phone to call uncle Ben.

"Sorry for warring you guys, I had to walk all the way towards here, and there was no working payphone that I could use to call home." Peter apologized rubbing the back of his head.

May let out a relax sigh before hugging him again and telling him to go change before dinner, he nodded before looking at Mary Jane.

"M.J. sorry for ruining movie night… again. I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise." He apologized again.

"It's okay Pete. I'm just glad you're not dead in an alley or something." She said hugging him suddenly.

The hug surprised Peter a bit making him blush, he could smell her fruity shampoo and he could feel how her breast pressed against his chest. –"Stupid Johnny!"- he said to himself remembering how his friend was teasing him about having a 'crush' on Mary Jane, he was right though, he had been in love with her since they were kids, he just never acted upon those feelings.

"I should go now, Aunt Anna should be worried as well, better go and tell her you're fine." She said before opening the door to leave.

"Hey! M.J. how about we watch the movie tomorrow night? I'll buy those muffins you love so much." He said with a tiny blush that she ignored or simply didn't notice.

"Sure. It's a date."

Peter's heart jumped at that, his blush grew even worse, but he fights it down knowing that she didn't meant it that way, she meant it as a friendly date and nothing more. He was totally screwed.

"You know she left already, right?" Teresa question pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you standing there with a dumb face?"

Peter glared at his sister before closing the door, he wasn't in the mood to argue with his sister now; he only wanted to eat, take a nice long bath and go to sleep. He would check the news tomorrow and see what they were saying about his debut, for now, he needed to rest.

* * *

 _ **So here is chapter three!**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy this couple of weeks at work and I finally had the chance to finish this chapter. So please enjoy and R &R.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4\. Pain.**_

Christmas season arrived at New York and the city grew colder by each passing day, the streets were already covered with Christmas decorations as the shops and other locals in Queens prepared for the holiday. Even Midtown high was starting to decorate for their annual Christmas dance before the holidays.

"So, are we going to the party?" M.J. asked Peter.

They were currently walking towards English class when Mary Jane asked him about the school dance, he knew that M.J. wanted to go like any normal teenage girl, what surprised him the most was the fact that she was asking him to go with her.

"Sure, I don't have plans for that day anyway." Said Peter with a shrug.

"Jeez, don't be to excited Pete." Said M.J. with sarcasm.

"Sorry. Didn't mean it like that… it's just that I thought that you were going to go to the dance with someone more… your type." He said apologizing.

"My type? And what 'type' do you think I have?" she asked a bit curious to hear his answer.

Peter was sweating bullets now, he knew he was walking in a minefield, so he had to answer correctly.

"I don't know… tall, handsome guys, like, like… Danny! Yeah! Like Danny Rand." He said pointing towards the blonde boy who was trying to run away from his fan club that was pestering him with invitations.

"Nah… Don't like rich boys like him, nor jocks or bad boys. I like nice guys with good hearts and that can make me laugh." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

'Yeah! But not me… I'm just your nerdy best friend.' He thought to himself.

"C'mon Pete. It will be fun to go, I'd rather have fun with my friend than be all awkward with a date."

Peter sighed before accepting her invitation; he couldn't say no to her, so he decided to go with her request.

* * *

 _ **Times Square. Later that day.**_

BOOM!

"Stay still, you bug!"

"C'mon man! What happened with please?"

Times Square was a mess right now thanks to a new villain dressed in a yellow and brown suit and gloves that fire shocks of vibration energy who decided to rob a bank in the middle of the day, the guy thought that with his weapons he could pull it off, unfortunately Spider-Man was near.

"Hey! Those gloves of yours are really high tech. where did you get them?" asked Spider-Man dodging a shock of energy that the villain fired at him. "You know? We haven't introduced ourselves… I'm Spider-Man! Who are you?"

"I'm The Shocker!" the villain said still firing at him.

"Well… I'm shock." Spider-Man responded while webbing the criminals arms. "Listing man, I'm running a little late and I have more important things to do, so… could we wrap this up? I'm expected elsewhere." When he finished, the man was trapped in what looked like a cocoon made of webs.

"What in the hell!" Shocker exclaimed fighting to get free from the webbing.

Peter was beyond happy! This was the first time he fought a supervillain by his own and it felt great, he heard everybody cheer after he trapped the guy, his excitement unfortunately got to him and he didn't notice that shocker was able to free his left arm.

He felt his spider sense tingle, but he reacted a bit to late, the force of the shock sent him flying across the street and into a building.

"Okay… that hurt." He said daze by Shocker's… well, shock.

"You okay, kid?"

-'That voice! I know it!'- thought Peter.

Soon enough a blast of energy hit Shocker throwing him against a car at the other end of the street. The villain gasp in pain by the impact.

"Reed told me you were ready for the job, guess he was wrong."

Peter was stunned, seeing Iron Man appear was like a dream come true for him, only he wished that it was on different circumstances. Peter saw Iron Man getting ready to fight Shocker while he only stood and watched.

 _ **A few minutes later.**_

the fight was over in less than 2 minutes thanks to the Avenger Iron Man, he was awesome as always, he took Shocker down with ease and no collateral damage, unlike Peter, who got have of Times Square destroyed.

"Mr. Stark! I'm a huge fan." He blurted a bit too excited as he approached the hero.

"Well kid, you're not the only one. Go home, I'll handle the rest." He said waving at the crowd while the police arrested Shocker.

"But… he's my catch!" protested Peter.

"Not anymore. Make sure that next time you show off to the crowd, your bad guy is contained."

Peter didn't answer back, he just left.

"Look… I know what is like to feel the rush of attention from fans, but our job to protect the people comes first. Contain the enemy and protect civilians is first priority, after that… well, you know."

Iron Man's words only made Peter feel worse than he already felt, he fail to catch thee bad guy, made a huge mess in the city, and he made a fool of himself in front of the city and one of his heroes.

"Could this day get any crappier?"

As soon as he said that his phone ringed startling him making him jump. He checked his phone and saw that it was M.J. as her picture appeared in his phone, it seemed that she has been calling him for a while as he had a few missed calls from her, Teresa and May.

"Hello!"

" **Where are you!"** she said at him, mad.

-"Shit! Today was the day they we were supposed to go and see that old movie M.J. wanted to see! Man, she's going to kill me."-

"Look… M.J. I can explain…" He tried to say but was interrupted by his best friend.

" **Get to the hospital! Now!"**

Peter panicked, something was wrong.

"What's going on Mary Jane?"

" **Is Ben… he was shot, Pete. He's in surgery, but is bad… really bad"**

Peter stood silent as his world stopped.

" **Just get here, May needs you."**

Peter ran as fast as he could forgetting that he was still in his Spider-Man suit, his brain was in auto pilot. He needed to get there as soon as possible, he needed to be there for his uncle, he needed him to be alright.

* * *

 _ **Oscorp, that night.**_

"Dr. Morbius, I'm sorry, but the funding for your project has bit… terminated, as it represented an unnecessary investment for us at the time."

Michael was angry at the woman who was delivering the bad news, he knew that his work was on thin ice at the moment since no significant break through has been made, he was frustrated as he needed Oscorp's money to continue.

"You will be transfer to the goblin project with Octavius and Smythe." Said the woman.

"This is my work… I was near a break through with the OZ formula, I just need more time …"

"I'm sorry Michael, but Mr. Osborne has giving you enough time as it is… your formula hasn't giving any results, you are still dying as well as the rest of the people with your disease." The woman said with no care as she cleaned her glasses.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be transfer to the goblin project and that is final. Have a good night Dr. Morbius." She said before leaving him alone in his lab.

Michael didn't know what to do now, without Oscorp's funding, then he couldn't continue with his work, without the money, he will die.

"I'm not going to allow that." He said as he entered his lab and searched for the last vial with the prototype serum he created.

He knew that it was a huge risk to take the formula without any testing, but he was without any option, he had to if he wanted to live. He took a syringe shot he had nearby and charged it with the formula, he took a deep breath before injecting himself with it, there was no going back.

A few minutes later and he felt nothing different, he still felt week and ill, he was still dying.

"It didn't work… it didn't… WORK! I… I… going to di- UGH!"

Morbius fell to the floor as an extreme pain ran through his body, he felt as if his blood was on fire and his heart was going to explode. He felt like something within him was changing, he felt it work before everything turned black as he lost consciousness, he didn't know if he was going to die or not, he only knew he didn't care anymore.

* * *

 _ **NewYork–Presbyterian/Queens.**_

The waiting room was silent.

The atmosphere was tense.

Peter was losing his patience as no doctor have given them any news on his uncle since he arrived at the hospital, he was so concentrated in getting there that he almost entered the building in his suit. Thankfully he didn't, but he forgot to check his appearance.

He remembered how Mary Jane gasped after seeing him, he saw Harry stand up with a surprised look in his face before running towards him and ask him what happened? He didn't understand why he was asking him that, not until he saw himself in a nearby window.

He looked awful, as if he was hit by a truck: he had a cut in his lower lip and a black eye in his right side, just were Shocker hit him earlier. He quickly dismissed his friends questions, he asked what happened and soon enough Harry told him what happened.

"He tried to save that woman, she was being assaulted by a shitbag. Your uncle tried to fight him off her, but the man was prepared. Ben just acted in pure instinct, he didn't notice the guy was armed with a gun. He shot him two times, one in the stomach and the other in his chest."

He still couldn't believe it, his uncle was dying because he tried to save someone, he was shot because he was trying to do Peter's job even though he wasn't a cop or a superhero. He risked his life and now they may lose him forever.

"Aunt May, where is Teresa?" he asked his aunt after noticing his sister wasn't there.

"Aunt Anna took her home." Answered M.J. as May couldn't even talk. "It was better for her if she wasn't here."

"Parker! Ben Parker?"

They all stood up as the doctor entered the waiting room.

The man was still in his operation uniform, they were covered in blood, Ben's blood.

"Is he okay? Is my husband okay?" she asked the doctor desperately, she needed to know if he was still alive.

Before the doctor opened his mouth, Peter knew the answer, he could see it in the man's eyes. His uncle was dead.

"Mrs. Parker, your husband's wounds were a bit more serious than we expected, we did our best, but he lost to much blood… I'm sorry Mrs. Parker."

Pain, that was all Peter felt, pain, frustration, hurt and despair. His uncle was dead because he couldn't be there for him, he died, and he couldn't protect him.

* * *

 _ **Here is chapter 4! i know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry, i have been a bit busy lately and some of my inspiration is going to other things. But here is the new chapter, one more chapter and then Peter and Mary Jane relationship will start to grow, in the meantime, here is a little angst to set it up. Please R &R, I promise to update the next one soon enough. Till next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**5\. Sadness.**_

The two weeks following Ben's death were the worst in Peter's life, the reality of the situation still seemed hard to grasp as he still had hope that his uncle would open the door of his room and enter with a new set of Lego Star Wars to build it together as they usually did since he was a kid. He still hoped to wake up in the morning and see his aunt laughing as his uncle kissed her cheek while making breakfast together like every morning, instead, he wakes up every morning to his aunt crying her eyes out holding a picture of her decease husband while Teresa tried to remain strong for their aunt.

Everything felt like a nightmare for the Parker's after Ben's death, a nightmare that they couldn't wake up from.

* * *

"Pete… you okay?" M.J. asked as she sat down with him at the usual spot in school. They were having lunch together as they use to, but it seemed that Peter was not completely there, at least not in mind.

"Sorry M.J., I'm just a little distracted." He responded before biting his tuna sandwich.

"Pete, you know you can talk to me. I know how hard this pass two weeks have been since uncle Ben died, and I know that you still need time to grieve… but, I'm still your friend Pete, and I care about you… so please, just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it." he said in serious tone.

"Pete, please."

"I said i don't want to talk about it!"

M.J. remained silent as she looked at her best friend with shock. "Pete, you have to talk with somebody about what you're going through..."

Peter threw his sandwich in the trash before grabbing his things and preparing to leave, he wasn't mad at M.J., but he was tired of her pity, everybody's pity. "I fine Mary Jane, seriously, stop nagging me every time you see me. I don't need that… not from you." He said before leaving her alone.

She knew that Peter didn't meant to be like that with her, not at purpose, he was just hurting for losing his uncle, he seemed to blame himself for his uncle's death even though he couldn't have done anything to avoid it from happening.

"Pete…"

* * *

Peter was tired of patrolling the city, he has been swinging through the city for hours looking for any excuse to vent his anger and frustration with himself. Ever since Ben's death, he has been over working himself in stopping any low-life criminal.

He believed that maybe that way he could save another family from experiencing what he is.

"Pete! You have been working overtime man. You should rest and let other heroes protect the city."

"Go away Johnny! I don't need your help."

Peter didn't even stop to listen to his friend as he continued to swing through the buildings of the city, hoping to find any crime that needed to be stopped.

"C'mon man! We're just worried about you… listen, I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when… when your uncle died. We were on a mission in space and we didn't have any communication whatsoever. But I'm here now, you can talk to me if you want." He said before being stopped by the angry look he knew Peter was giving him under his mask.

"Why does everybody say that to me! I'm sick and tired of hearing that! I don't need anyone's pity!" he said frustrated as he landed in a nearby rooftop.

"Pete, I'm just trying to help!" exclaimed Johnny landing a few feet from him.

"I DON'T NEED HELP! Not from you, not from M.J. NOT EVEN FROM FLASH!" he said punching a wall with enough force to leave a crack in the concrete.

'Pete calm down!" Johnny tried. "I know your angry with what happen, but…"

"Angry?! I'm furious! It was my fault Johnny!" he said taking off his mask and turning to look at his friend.

Johnny could see his teary eyes as Pete looked at him with anger and hate towards himself. "What?"

"I should've been there when it happened, I should have saved him from being killed! It's my job to protect the people of New York and I failed!" he yelled.

"Pete… it wasn't your fault. You were busy saving other people from that Shocker guy, you couldn't have known that guy was going to assault that woman." Reasoned Johnny. "Is your job to protect the people, but sometimes… we can't protect everybody."

"He was my uncle…" Peter whispered. "He was like a father to me, and I lost him. I couldn't even say goodbye."

Johnny hugged him as Peter kneeled down and cried, he had finally broken down his walls and allowed himself to cry for his uncle Ben as he didn't cry after he received the news nor at his funeral.

* * *

"C'mon man, let's go get a burger." Said Johnny after a while, Peter had stopped crying and they were sitting over the edge of the building just watching life go by in the city.

"I should apologize to M.J." whispered Peter.

"What?" asked Johnny not hearing him correctly.

"I have to apologize to Mary Jane! I snapped at her earlier today when she was trying to help me." He said looking down a bit ashamed with himself.

"You did what?!"

"I was angry and frustrated… I just…"

"Man, you're such an idiot! How can you do that to such a babe when she was trying to comfort you?!" Johnny said now frustrated with his best friend. "You should've taken advantage and made your move to get her, but now you ruined it!"

"What?" Peter asked. "I told you it isn't like that with her, we are just friends!"

"Yeah sure! And Reed and Sue don't make out in the lab every day…" said Johnny with sarcasm.

"Really man? I just had a break down a few minutes ago, and now you're scolding me for not making a move on one of my best FRIENDS?!"

"She's this hot chick that cares about you, goes out with you to all those nerd places, and you're telling me that you only see her as a friend?" he asked shocked at his friend dense mind.

"I… well… I…"

"Pete! Do yourself a favor and ask her out. I bet you a hundred bucks that she will say yes." Said Johnny before standing up at the edge of the building. "Now c'mon Spider-Guy! I'm hungry for a burger, so let's go!"

Peter followed his friend as they both jumped off the building, they made their way towards a burger place nearby to eat. The burger was fine, he could've enjoyed it better if he hadn't have Johnny's words in his head.

* * *

 _ **Oscorp's lower levels.**_

"How is he doing?" asked a woman dressed in a business suit.

"He's stable, but still in a coma." Said a man in his mid-forties who was typing some info in a computer.

"Did you determined what happened to him?"

"It seems that he injected himself with a prototype of his serum, this could be a side effect of it. We will need more testing before we could know for sure what happened to him." He said while placing his hand on a glass container in which laid a pale man.

"Fine! Just do it quietly, we don't need this going out to the press, is enough with all the other controversy Mr. Osborn is facing. He doesn't need this for his campaign." Said the woman before turning toward the exit.

"Don't worry, Ms. Markell! Norman and I funded this company together, we had issues like this previously. We can handle it with no problem." Said the man.

"Dr. Octavius, I must remind you that Dr. Morbius is a very renown scientist, his disappearance wouldn't look good to neither you and Mr. Osborn." She said.

"Once again, Ms. Markell. You don't need to worry."

* * *

 _ **Watson apartment.**_

Peter stood in front of Mary Jane's apartment door preparing himself to knock.

He had to apologize for snapping at her when she just wanted to help him, he knew that she only wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Here we go… good luck Parker." He said to himself while raising his fist to knock on the door.

"Pete! What a surprise!"

Peter stopped dead in his track as the door of the apartment opened in front of him and revealed M.J's aunt Anna May. The woman was very beautiful for her age of 45, she still looked like if she was barely 30.

"Umm, hi Ms. Watson… I'm looking for M.J. we were supposed to finish a project before the holidays… is she here?" asked Peter.

"Yes, she is! She's in her bedroom." Said the redhead woman with a smile in her face.

Peter nodded and went on his way towards M.J's room, his heart was beating nervously as he pondered on Johnny's words, he wasn't sure if he could ask M.J. on a date in that way, it wasn't like they've never been out only the two of them, but it could be the first time that they go out like something else.

"Forget it! That's never going to happen."

"What's never going to happen?"

"AHHH!" Peter screamed after hearing M.J. voice behind him. "Dude! You're seriously going to kill me one day!"

"Don't be such a baby and tell me what you are talking about?" she asked looking at him with a frown in her face.

"Nothing! I was just talking to myself."

M.J. didn't looked satisfied with his answer, but she didn't continue with the question and Peter was thankful for it, he was about to speak, but stopped when he saw the sad look on her face.

"What are you doing here Pete? I thought that you were angry at me and didn't want to see me?" she asked.

"What?! No! of course I'm not mad, not at you… I was mad at myself." He said taking her in his arms surprising the redhead and leaving her in shock. "I was angry that I couldn't save him, I felt useless and…"

M.J. pulled herself together after hearing him confess how he felt, how he blamed himself for Ben's death. "It wasn't your fault Pete! You couldn't have known and if you did, you couldn't have done anything… if you would've been there with him then… you could've died as well." She said realizing that if he did then she wouldn't know what to do.

"I just… I miss him." He said feeling new tears coming to his eyes.

They never fell as M.J. stopped them with her hand; she saw his pain and wanted to make it go away.

"I know Pete, I miss him too… but he wouldn't want you to feel guilty for something you couldn't stop, he would've wanted you to feel like this." She said looking at him.

"I know, I just can't help it…" Pete said not able to keep the tears away.

Mary Jane hugged him while he cried in her shoulder as she holds him in her arms comforting him while he cried his heart out for the second time that day, not that she was aware of that fact.

"C'mon!" she said. "I got the Lord of the Rings in Blu-Ray and I bought some popcorn. How about we have a sleep over and watch them together?" she asked giving him her beautiful smile.

"I like that." He said back.

That night they both enjoyed their company as they watched all three movies and ate popcorn, they laughed, cried and recited lines from the movie. Peter felt happy again, feeling he hasn't felt since uncle Ben's death and it was thanks to his beautiful best friend, the girl that he was in love with, the girl that he wanted to be with.

\- 'Maybe I should follow Johnny's advice, but not today.'-

Today he just wanted to be with his friend.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, but here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy and let me know how you guys think. Till next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**6\. Morbius, The living Vampire.**_

* * *

 _ **Oscorp, midnight.**_

"I can't believe I have to work this late!" Ms. Markell said as she walked through the halls of Oscorp at this hour of the night.

She was tasked with retrieving a document that Mr. Osborn required for his campaign; she was tired as it was a busy day with the campaign rally they had today and now this. She loved her job and had a huge respect for Mr. Osborn, but days like today, she wanted to just relax in her home, alone with her cat.

"Mmm… that's weird, Dr. Octavius is still here." She said as she walked towards his lab.

"Dr. Octavius?!" she asked. "Are you here?!"

She entered the lab as she heard someone in there. She saw the lab destroyed, everything was a mess in front of her, the equipment was in pieces.

"What happened here?"

"Blood!"

Time stopped for Ms. Markell when she saw who was in the lab, her heart start racing faster as fear invaded her body, a scream got stuck in her throat as she remained frozen in her spot.

"D-Dr. M-Mo-Morbius?"

"I can smell your blood Ms. Markell. I can hear your heart beat through your skin… you seem scared, and I'm hungry."

She started to run as fast as she could trying to escape from Morbius, she was scared after seeing his appearance. His skin was pale, and his eyes were red, he had fangs, claws and pointy ears, he looked like a monster, like a bat.

"Your blood smells delicious and your neck looks inviting." He said as he appeared in front of her, making her stop. "I'm sorry Ms. Markell, I don't want to do this, but I'm too hungry to stop."

"STOP!" she screamed before Morbius buried his fangs in his neck.

* * *

 _ **Midtown High, the next day.**_

"All right everyone! We have less than six hours to leave this place ready for the dance!" said Liz Allen.

The school was getting ready for today's dance, everybody was excited for the party as it marked the beginning of the holiday vacation.

"Wow! Liz really did out done herself this year." Said M.J. as she looked at the decoration.

"Yeah… it seems that she has nothing else to do now that she and Flash ended their relationship." Said Cindy while eating a cookie. "By the way… is it true that you and Peter are dating?"

Mary Jane stopped as she looked at Cindy with a shocked face and a blush in her cheeks.

"W-what?!"

"Everybody is saying that you and Parker are dating, I mean, two days ago you guys had a huge fight and the next you're already friends, and don't forget that I know he stayed over at your place watching movies and stuff, you posted that on Facebook." Said Cindy looking at her friend with a smirk and a knowing look in her eyes.

"T-that do-doesn't mean anything! We're just best friends! We have been since we were little." Said M.J. as she opened her locker as she tried to avoid Cindy's gaze.

"C'mon Mary Jane! I know you have feelings for him… I mean, I don't blame you, he's cute, and recently, he has become hotter than any guy I've met." Said Cindy with a dreamy look that made M.J. feel a bit annoyed (and she didn't understand why).

"Pete? Hot?" she asked laughing at the idea of dorky and cute Peter being hot.

"Yeah! Last week Betty and I were walking pass the men's looker room and the door was half opened, and we saw a shirtless Peter. I must say that the clothes he uses does a pretty good job in hiding his well-defined body… his abs were enough to make my legs shake with…"

"OH MY GOD! CINDY!" yelled M.J. while covering her ears as a huge blush covered her face.

"Just pay attention to him, and you will know what I'm talking about, okay?" she said before leaving a mortified redhead in the hallway.

* * *

 _ **Harlem.**_

"Wow! You guys really need to chill a bit, I was just saying that there is better ways to earn a few extra bucks without destroying private property."

Spider-Man was in Harlem stopping a break in in a local store, the thugs were just regular criminals that he could handle easily as he was on the clock. Peter needed to go back and start getting ready for today's dance as he had to pick up M.J. so that they could go together.

"Is the Spider-Guy!"

"Shoot him!"

Bullets started to fly as Peter dodge them quickly, he used his webs to yank the guns out of the thugs hands before starting to punch and kick them. "This could've been avoided if you guys didn't decide to rob the place in the first place." He said looking over the subdue criminals. "Guess you guys aren't that smart, right?"

"Hey!" yelled a voice behind him. "This is my turf kid! Harlem is under my protection." Peter turned around and saw a young man, he had dark skin and was three time bigger than him, he was dressed in skin tight uniform, his shirt was yellow, and his pants were black, his face was cover with a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Uhm… who are you?" he asked looking at the tall man.

"I'm Power Man, hero of Harlem! Who are you?" he asked back.

"I'm Spider-Man!" he said back.

"Well… Spider-Man, this is my territory, my home to protect, next time, ask for permission before doing my job." Said Power Man knocking a thug who tried to escape.

Peter was surprise when the man used only his fingers to knock the guy unconscious.

"Permission? Seriously?" Spider-Man asked confused.

"Look at it as professional courtesy, when you come to another's hero place, inform them."

Peter was about to say something but was interrupted by his phone's alarm, it was getting late and he had to go and get ready for tonight.

"Listen, I'm sorry to bother you with my help, and I will love to stay and talk about that professional courtesy your talking about, but I have to go!" he said as he zipped away as quickly as possible, leaving the other young hero alone with the thugs.

* * *

 _ **Watson Apartment, later that day.**_

Mary Jane was nervous, really nervous about today thanks to Cindy and her earlier statement about her and Peter being a couple; it was enough to make her feel uncomfortable and weird.

"M.J.!" she heard her aunt's call. "Peter is here!"

Those words made her heart beat faster, thing that confused her very much.

"Coming!"

Soon enough, Mary Jane came out of her room and saw her best friend waiting for her on the living room, he looked handsome she had to admit, he was wearing a tux that was a bit big on him, probably an old tux that belonged to Ben, but it looked nice on him, his usually messy hair was combed nicely that let her see his beautiful blue eyes.

M.J. couldn't avoid blushing when Peter eyes fell upon her, she heard him gulp before telling her she looked beautiful I her short strapless blue dress, she laughed when his words got stuck in his throat, he was just as nervous as she was and that made her feel a bit relaxed.

"I know that we're just going as friends, but… well, aunt May insisted I get you a corsage! So… here it is." He said handling her a box with the flower arrangement, it was a simple one, but for her it was beautiful.

"Th-thanks! I-I really like it." She stuttered while a blush appeared in her face.

"This is so cute! Let me get my phone so that I can take a few pictures!" said Anna May as she grabbed her phone ready to take some pictures.

"Aunt Anna! We have to go now!" said M.J. still blushing.

Luckily for them, Anna May accepted before taking her purse and keys before telling the kids that she was going to drop them off at Midtown High; the trip was silent and a bit uncomfortable, M.J. couldn't stop watching Peter as he tried to avoid her gaze at any cause, it confused the redhead as to why Pete was trying to avoid her eyes, but not as much as the fact that her heart hasn't slowed down since he arrived at her apartment.

* * *

"Hey! Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure!"

The party was going smoothly for the two of them, the uncomfortable air that invaded them in the trip here was long gone as soon as they arrived and saw Cindy, Betty and Rick, the air between them changed, and now they were back to normal.

"I can't believe it, you're so lucky M.J.!" said Betty as she stared at Peter retreating form.

"What do you mean?" asked M.J.

"Parker! That's what I'm talking about!" said Betty pointing at Peter as he grabbed a cup ready to get some beverages for him and his redhead friend. "He looks so handsome in a tux, he looks so… yummy."

"Betty Brant! It seems like you have a crush on our friend Peter." Said Cindy Moon teasing their friend.

"Well… can you blame me? I mean… remember when we saw him shirtless! He looked so hot!" said Betty with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Those abs, and his arms!" said Cindy with the same look.

Mary Jane was a bit uncomfortable with what their friend were saying about Peter, she felt a fire in her chest as if she was going to explode with anger; feeling that confused her quite bit.

Peter was getting some punch for him and M.J. when Danny Rand came over him to say hi. The blonde teen looked like a movie star in his tux, which intimidated Pete even though he would never admit it out loud.

"Hey man! quick question… are you and Ms. Watson dating?"

Peter stopped dead in his tracks after hearing his question. Why would Danny Rand be interested in knowing if he and M.J. are dating?

"No! we're just friends… Why you ask?" said Peter a bit serious.

"Well… Mary Jane is a pretty girl, she is very hot and only a blind man would ignore such a beauty. I was just asking if you guys were dating or not before I said hi to her." Said Danny as he looked over were M.J. stood talking with her friends.

"I-I… well… she is kind of seeing someone… YEAH! She already has a boyfriend that she loves very much, so is a lost cause." Said Peter trying to make Danny abandon his idea of pursuing his best friend.

"Talking from experience?" asked a smirking Danny.

"No! I'm just saying that you shouldn't lose your time in a girl who already has a boyfriend." Said Peter.

"You're right! Thanks man!" said Danny before leaving him be.

\- 'What are you doing Parker?' – he thought to himself before walking back towards his best friend.

The rest of the night they spent dancing and laughing together like always, or at least they wanted to believe it was like always. The two of them felt that the air around them was different as neither could get out the words of their so called "friends" from their heads. They were thinking about what will happened if they started to see the other in a different light.

"Are you having fun?" asked Peter as they dance to a slow song that came after a while, they held each other in their arms and M.J. could feel the muscles that Cindy and Betty were talking about earlier.

"Y-yeah! You?" she asked a bit nervous.

"Same…" Peter looked at her eyes with a tenderness that M.J. had never seen before in his eyes; he looked at her as if she was the only person in the room with him, maybe the world. "Listen, there's something I wanted to ask you and I want to do it before I chicken out…" he said nervous.

"Okay…"

"M.J. I… was wondering if… well…"

"Come on Pete! You can tell me anything." Said M.J. a bit nervous as well. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster by the second.

"Will you li…"

"Look at this! Some new super villain is fighting the Avengers and is winning!"

"They say he is some kind of vampire!"

Peter couldn't finish his question as he heard some students talk about some new super villain who was fighting the Avengers and winning.

"He took down the Fantastic Four as well! It seemed that the Human Torch was injured pretty badly."

That was his queue, he needed to help his friend and save the city.

"I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be back soon!" he told M.J. before running out towards the bathrooms leaving a very confused and disappointed redhead.

* * *

 _ **Financial District.**_

When Spider-Man arrived at the scene he noticed the destruction that fallowed the fight with the creature. Everything was a mess as he swings through the financial district; he kept going until he saw Reed and Sue on the floor almost unconscious.

"Reed! Sue! What happened?" he asked helping Sue to get up.

"This creature is very strong, is like a wild animal driven by hunger." Said Reed as he stood up, he was very hurt, he had scratches and cuts in his body, a bit of blood was running down his forehead.

"Where's Johnny and Ben?" asked Pete.

"They're still fighting. Ben is okay, but Johnny is very hurt." Said Sue as she started to attend to Reed's wounds.

"Iron Man, Captain America and the new kid from Harlem are fighting him. It seems that they're not doing so good at the moment." Reed winced when Sue placed her hands on his bloody left shoulder, the contact made him hiss in pain.

"I'm going to help!"

"Wait! You can't!" exclaimed Sue stopping Pete from leaving.

"I have to go! They need all the help they need!"

"Is to dangerous Pete! You can get hurt!" argued Sue. "Reed! Tell him."

Reed remained silent evaluating the situation, he was worried that Pete could get hurt, but he knew that he was ready, plus, they did need all the help they could get. "Pete… is to dangerous… Be careful!"

Peter nodded before shooting a web and swing off towards the danger. Sue looked at her boyfriend a bit angry with him, she didn't want to risk Peter's life like that, he was just a kid.

"He's the same age as Johnny, and he's his best friend. He is a hero Sue, he was going to go either way." Said Reed looking at her in the eyes.

"I know! I'm just worried for him."

The creature was strong as hell! Strong enough to knock out cold Captain America, The Thing and Power Man, only Iron Man and the Human Torch remained, and they weren't in good shape.

"Back up is on it's way, right?" Johnny asked Iron Man a little bit worried.

"We are the back up kid." Said Iron Man.

Tony Stark's armor was almost destroyed, he couldn't fly or use some of his cannons as the creature damaged his helmet, cutting his connection with Avengers Tower. Johnny wasn't in a very good shape either, his uniform was torn a bit and he had a huge bloody scratch mark in his back.

"He's coming this way!" said Johnny as the creature was getting closer and closer.

Johnny closed his eyes unable to move due to his wounds, he closed his eyes waiting for the imminent death that was sure to come in hands of the monster that they were fighting. He closed his eyes afraid to see death, but he was surprised that he didn't felt anything different.

"You can open your eyes. You're not dead yet."

Johnny opened his eyes and saw Spider-Man holding off the creature with his webs. "HA! You came just in time!"

"Nice kid!" said Iron Man who couldn't move yet.

"I'll do my best to stop him Mr. Stark!" he said before throwing their foe to the other side of the street.

The fight was tough, for every punch or kick Spider-Man delivered, his enemy returned it with equal or even more force, if it wasn't for his spider-sense he would probably be dead by now.

"Hey bats! You look pale tonight. To much moon?"

The vampire jumped at him trying to cut him using his claws, but Spider-Man was fast enough to dodge the hit in time. "Do you like video games? I do!" Spider-Man kept saying as he continued to dodge his enemy's attacks.

"I'm very good at fighting games. I realized that is a good point of reference for attacks that I can make my own." After saying that, Spider-Man got down and closed his hand making a fist, he waited until his enemy launched himself towards him, he waited until the creature was in rage as he connected an uppercut square on his jaw.

"Shoryuken!" Spider-Man screamed as the vampire was sent flying towards a nearby police car that was parked a few blocks away.

"Really? Street fighter?" said Johnny as he landed next to his friend, already able to move a bit.

"What? I saw the opportunity, so I took it." He said back.

"You're such a nerd! You know that, right?"

Before Spider-Man could answer, he was taken by the creature. Peter screamed in pain as he felt his claws dig in his shoulder as they crash into a building. "I want Osborn!" he hissed at Spider-Man before using his body as hammer against a near desk.

"Osborn? Why him?" Spider-Man asked a bit daze by the impact of his head against the hard wood of the desk.

"Revenge! He turned me into this when he decided to shut down my project!"

Spider-Man was sent flying to a wall before feeling his claws dig again in his already wounded shoulder. "AHHH!"

"Yes! Scream… let me hear your pain as I feed on your blood." He said as he showed him his long fangs. He was about to bite him. "I wasn't going to kill you nor the other heroes as I had no problem with them, but you annoy me."

"You're not the first one who told me that-AHHHH!" Spider-Man managed to say before feeling the pain of his shoulder intensify.

"I want to see your eyes as I drain your life out of you." He said before taking Spider-Man's mask off. "Parker! What a surprise."

"You know me? How?" asked Peter shocked.

"I never forget a fan."

"Dr. Morbius?!" gasped Peter.

Morbius smiled as he was ready to bite Peter's neck, if it wasn't for Johnny then he would probably been successful. Morbius cried in pain after feeling a pair of flaming hands on his skin as Johnny grabbed him and yank him away from Peter.

"You okay?" he asked his friend.

"I'm fine. This guy seriously needs to go and get a manicure." Said Peter as he webbed his shoulder wound to stop the bleeding.

"This seriously isn't the time to make jokes dude!" said Johnny a bit annoyed.

"Sorry! I tend to do that in near death situations." Responded Peter as he put on his mask.

Both Johnny and Peter fought Morbius together, it seemed that their team work was on point as they were able to corner Morbius.

"Kid! I have a plan!" said Tony as he arrived wearing only his armored arm and a jump suit that he uses underneath the Iron Man armor. Johnny, I need you to keep Mr. Cullen occupied, don't let him get away!"

"Right!"

"Spider-Man! On my signal, use your webs to subdue him, make sure he can't escape it afterwards."

"Okay!"

After explaining his idea, Tony ran towards Morbius who was being contain in what looked like a ring of fire that Johnny had created. Peter saw Tony get close enough to fire what looked like a sonic cannon that made Morbius kneel as he grabbed his head in pain.

"NOW!"

Spider-Man started to web Morbius as Tony ordered, in less than a minute, the villain was wrapped in a cocoon strong enough to contain a small elephant.

"Good job kid!" said Tony as he patted Peter's back.

"Thanks Mr. Stark!" said Peter a bit to excited after being praised by one of his heroes.

"Hey! What about me?"

"You did good as well, Johnny." Said Iron Man with a sigh.

* * *

A few minutes later the authorities arrived as well as S.H.I.E.L.D, they were going to transport Dr. Morbius to the RAFT for containment.

"Pete! Johnny told me you know him. Is that true?" Reed asked Peter as he watched how Morbius was being carried to a S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet for transportation.

"His name is Dr. Michael Morbius, he is a Biochemist for Oscorp." Said Peter still looking at the Quinjet as it took off.

Reed placed his hand on his good shoulder, Peter looked at him still with his mask on as Reed smiled at him trying to cheer him up. "I promise to you that I will personally look at Dr. Morbius case, maybe we will be able to reverse the effects of his serum and cure him from his mutation."

Peter nodded thankful at Reed for his words, he was thankful to have him as his friend and mentor.

"Pete! Weren't you on a Christmas party with M.J.?" asked Johnny suddenly interrupting their conversation.

"Oh Shit!" Peter exclaimed before taking off towards his school, he needed to get back to M.J. or she would be mad at him until next year.

Unfortunately for him, it was already pretty late, and the party already ended a few hours ago. Peter knew he screwed up his chance with M.J. and he knew that he was going to receive the redhead's anger pretty soon.

"Nice going Parker!"

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm really sorry, but recently I haven't been to inspire to write due to some personal issues, and I don't know if I will be able to update this story, at least for a few days.**_

 _ **Don't worry! I will not abandon this fic, I will just take longer to upload new chapters.**_

 _ **So, so, so sorry!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for the support and the reviews you guys leave, I love to see that you people enjoy my story.**_

* * *

 _ **7\. The Talk.**_

When Pete arrived at his home it was past midnight already, everyone was already sleeping as Peter noticed the lights in his apartment were turned off. Using the darkness for his advantage, he crawled over the window into his room and closed the door, he was sticking to his sealing and didn't looked down to noticed that his best friend (and secret crush) was sitting on his bed looking at him with a shocked expression.

It was until he closed the door that he noticed her there, and it was because of the loud gasped she made when he took off his mask.

"Holy shit! MJ…what are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

"You… you… you're Spider-Man…" she said shocked.

Hearing her said that was what made Peter realize that he was still on his Spider-Man suit, and that his best friend just saw him take off his mask. "Don't panic! Don't scream either!" he said suddenly nervous.

"You're Spider-Man!"

"Shhh! Yes! Yes, I am… please don't tell anyone, is a secret! Nobody knows." He asked her.

MJ looked at him still processing the fact that her best friend is indeed the superhero Spider-Man, the one that save her last time, when Pete ditched her.

"So, all this time you have been ditching me to be Spider-Man?" she aske still in a low voice.

Peter nodded as he turned around and started to remove his suit before turning around towards his closet. "Not all the time… I mean… I did ditch you for superhero business, but not the be a hero. I was training with the Fantastic Four." He said as he put on some sweat pants not noticing the blush that appeared in MJ's face.

MJ was embarrassed as she realized that she was staring at her best friends body, she cursed herself because Betty and Cindy were right when they said that he was damn fine, it was hard not to stare. But as soon as she saw his shoulder wound her embarrassment disappeared, only to be replaced by concern.

"What happened?" she stood up and asked him to inspect his wound.

Peter flinched at the contact, it hurt when she touched the healing wound. "I fought a living vampire; the dude didn't cut his nails." He said with a low chuckle.

"This is a deep wound Pete! It could get infected!" she exclaimed worried for her friend.

"I'm okay! I'm a fast healer. Can you lower your voice? I don't want my sister or aunt May to find out I'm Spider-Man too."

"Aunt May is at the F.E.A.S.T center covering a shift for Mr. Li. And Teresa is staying over at a friends house." She said suddenly realizing that she was alone with a shirtless Peter, and her hands were still on his naked chest.

"So… w-we are a-alone h-he-here?" he asked equally nervous, but a bit relieved.

She nodded.

"Listen, MJ… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. Is just that Johnny told me not to in order to protect the-"

"Wait! Johnny? As in Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four?" she interrupted.

"Yeah! He's my friend, my superhero best friend." he said scratching the back of his head. "I've been training with him and the rest of the gang for a few months now, ever since I got bitten by that spider in the subway."

MJ didn't know how to react to that, not only she finds out her best friend is the new superhero Spider-Man, he also is the best friend of the Human Torch.

"So, all this time you were not only ditching me to hang out with your famous friend, you also lied to me that you're Spider-Man." She asked getting a bit angry with him.

"Technically, I didn't lie… I just hide the fact I'm Spider-Man." He said a bit nervous.

"Is the same thing! You didn't tell me you were this superhero guy saving people in YouTube and fighting super villains!" she was pissed now. "YOU'VE BEEN RISKING YOUR LIFE AND NEVER, EVER TOLD ME!"

They remained silent for a while, Peter wanted to say something, but couldn't find the correct words to say.

"What if you died out there and I never find out? Did you ever thought what I will do without you?"

"MJ I…"

"I'm leaving!" she said walking towards the door.

"MJ! Wait!" he tried to stop her. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to lie to you, I just wanted to protect you…"

"I don't need protection. I needed my friend."

"I know! And I'm sorry… you were the first one I wanted to tell about my powers, but I was afraid that if you knew then you would be in danger… I'm still afraid of that." He admitted a bit embarrassed. "I don't want to lose you like I lost uncle Ben, or my parents. You are too important to me."

"You're not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere." She said taking his face in her hands and looking him in the eyes.

Neither knew what happened next, they only knew that their lips were touching in a kiss that took their breath away.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry…"

"I'm truly am…"

"Peter, stop talking…"

"I promise you I will always tell you about…"

"PETER! Shut up and keep kissing me!" and so he did, he kissed her like he wanted to since he developed a crush on her. A crush that he was sure has grown into love, even if he didn't want to admit it yet.

That night nothing happened beyond making out and sleeping in Peter's bed, they just found out they liked each other that way, they were not ready for the 'next step' yet. They slept holding each other in their arms, neither cared what could happen if somebody found them like that and sincerely, they didn't care.

* * *

Aunt May was tired after spending all night helping at the F.E.A.S.T center, today they made diner for all the people that stayed there, it was hard and tired, but she was happy to help. After Ben's death, the F.E.A.S.T center became her sanctuary, it made her happy to help everyone.

"Anna? What are you doing?" asked May after seeing her friend knocking on her door at this hour of the morning on a Saturday.

"May! Thank goodness you're here… I'm looking for Mary Jane, she was supposed to come back home after Peter arrived, but she didn't." said a worried Anna May.

"That's weird… well, she has to be here. I mean, when I left she stayed in Peter's room waiting for him." May said as she opened the door to her apartment. "They probably patched things up and stayed watching movies like usual."

"Hope you're right." Anna said before entering the apartment after May.

Both women walked towards Peter's room to see if they we're there. Big surprise! They were there. In the same bed. Sleeping next to each other in a tight embrace.

-"WHAT THE HELL!"- they both thought, surprised to find them like that.

"Peter!"

"MJ!"

The two teens got up quickly after hearing they're aunts call them. They were blushing as they realized that they're aunts caught them in that position.

"Umm… hi?!" said Peter embarrassed.

"Living room! Both of you! Now!" said aunt May before leaving both teens in the room.

"We will be waiting." Said Anna May before fallowing her friend.

Soon enough the four were in the living room in an awkward silence, Peter and MJ were extremely nervous while their aunts stood there watching them, waiting for them to explain.

"So… what happened?" aunt May asked with her arms crossed.

"Nothing happened! I mean… we kissed. But that was it, I swear!" Peter said completely nervous.

"Is true, May. We didn't do anything, we just kissed and then talked all night. before we knew it, we fell asleep when you guys found us." MJ said a bit calmer than Peter.

Bot women looked at each other before letting out a relived sigh, they knew they could trust them, they were good kids.

"Listen, we know you two have been friends since you were little and is normal that you guys start to feel differently towards one another." Started aunt May. "We know that at your age, you're gonna start to feel curious about the opposite sex, and…"

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed MJ covering her ears.

"PLEASE STOP!" Peter said completely red.

"Sex is completely normal, just make sure to always use a condom and…" Anna May continued without noticing the mortified expression on the teens in front of her.

"Aunt Anna! Please stop!" MJ requested almost painfully.

Both teens were embarrassed that their aunts were giving them "The Talk" it was utterly humiliating to hear after you were caught sleeping with your crush. They were going to remember it for the rest of their lives as the day their aunts almost ruined the best night in their lives.

* * *

"Sorry about aunt May." Peter said as he walked MJ to his door.

"Is okay! I'm sorry about aunt Anna, she can be a bit overwhelming sometimes." MJ said with a small smile.

They remained silent for a while as neither wanted to leave, they wanted to stay together as much as they could.

"Do you… maybe… want some pizza? Like… a date? With me?" asked Peter nervous again.

"Sure!" MJ suddenly exclaimed. "I mean… I will like to- GO! On a date. With you." Peter noticed her blush, he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked.

"Great! I'll see you later then… for our date." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, see you later then…" she said playing with her pajamas.

Both teens leaned forward to connect their lips in a chaste kiss that made them feel like if they had a bunch of butterflies in their stomachs, the smiles that appeared on their faces couldn't be avoided as they were happy to finally be able to do this, Peter even more so than MJ as he had been in love with her since forever; it seemed like a dream come true.

* * *

 _ **Oscorp.**_

"What do you mean this was my fault?!" a man said on his phone. "Morbius escaped because your stupid assistant let him escape! Not me!"

The man was currently on his lab at Oscorp working on his robotics project, the man had a troubled expression on his face due to the conversation he was having over the phone with a mysterious man.

"We have to retrieve him! If he talks, we're screwed… you more than me!" the man said. "I will take care of it; this problem will be contained." He said before hanging the phone.

"Ms. Hardy? Is time to activate the 'SIX' project. Please call our first candidate."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait, but here it is! The "SIX" project is my version of the Sinister Six that will start popping here, and if you guys are wondering, the man is Otto Octavius talking to Norman Osborn.**_

 _ **Well… that's all for today! Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone! I know I've taken to much time to update this fic, but recently my job has been utterly chaos. I finished this chapter a few days ago, I just have been double checking and changing somethings.**_

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8**_

 _ **The Date.**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Brooklyn, NY.**_

Peter was very nervous, he was even sweating in places he didn't even know could sweat; he made sure to have everything prepared like Johnny and Sue said, the thing was, it was hard to do it. Tonight is his date with MJ, the girl he has been secretly crushing since forever, and finally, after years of keeping his feelings to himself, they're finally on a date.

"You okay?" asked MJ as she saw Peter mumble something to himself, he seemed a bit nervous, just like she did.

"Yeah! Just reading the menu!" he said blushing because he was caught.

MJ laughed a bit at his answer making him look at her confused. "What?" he asked.

"You have the menu upside down." She laughed amused.

Peter blushed furiously before looking over to where Johnny facepalmed while Sue gave him a thumbs up, the Storm siblings tagged along saying that they would make sure he didn't screw this up, but it seemed that they were there to watch him make a fool of himself.

"What?" MJ asked as she looked towards the direction Peter was looking just a moment ago. Both Sue and Johnny started to talk to each other as if they were there to eat and not spy. "Do you know them?" MJ asked pointing towards the table the Storms were.

"No! they looked familiar, but I don't know them." Peter said quickly while thanking Thor that the Storm siblings were wearing disguises. "So… what's new with you?! Did you get the part in the school play?" asked Peter trying to divert the attention to their table.

MJ sighed a bit sad while playing with the straw of her coke, she looked disappointed about something. "No, some Michelle something got the part. I mean, I just auditioned because aunt Anna asked me, I didn't even want to participate, but… I guess… deep down I did want the part." She confessed.

"Hey… don't be like that… you are Mary Jane Watson, star reporter of the school paper and one of the most popular girls in all of Midtown High! Don't be sad for one setback, you will get it next time, and if you don't, then next time." He said smiling at her, the gesture was returned in the same way by the redhead making the young superhero blush.

"Enough about me! How about you? How does it feel being…" MJ looked around the room making sure no one was near before getting closer to Peter. "…Spider-Man?" she whispered.

"It's not as fun as it seems… I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the rush when swinging from building to building, and saving people, but sometimes it gets a bit… painful." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Last week I fought this biker gang and one of the dudes was like super strong with white/grey skin, I think he was called Tombstone, anyway, got a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, very painful." He said like nothing.

"PETER! Shouldn't you be resting?" MJ asked a bit worried after hearing that from Peter.

"I'm fine! I heal fast, not as fast as Wolverine, but still fast enough." He said reassuring her he was okay.

"You have to be careful, I don't want my boyfriend to get seriously hurt or worse." MJ said.

Peter was shocked after hearing the word "boyfriend" from her, they haven't discussed that yet. "So… I'm your boyfriend?" he asked blushing but playfully smiling at the same time.

"Well… yeah! I mean… we are, right?" MJ asked suddenly even more nervous than before.

"Are you kidding me? I've been in love with you since middle school, of course we are!" Peter said without thinking.

"What?"

"Hey! Pete!" Johnny suddenly interrupted saving Peter's ass after blurting out the "L" word. "Funny seeing you here, I was just telling Sue about how I saved your ass against that Tombsomething-guy!" he said pointing towards Sue who approached the table to say hi.

"OH MY GOD! You are Sue Storm from the Fantastic Four! I'm a huge fan!" MJ said geeking out at the sight of one of her favorite heroes.

"Well the pleasure is mine. Peter talks about you all the time." Sue said smiling at the redhead.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Great! How about if you two get to know each other, while I talk with Pete for a moment." Johnny said while signaling Peter to follow him.

* * *

Peter and Johnny walked outside of the pizza place while MJ and Sue talked, the blonde teen looked at Peter as if he just did something stupid.

"Care to explain what the hell was that?!" asked Johnny.

"What?"

"You just said the "L" word to her! Duuude… that's a huge step and this is your first date." He said while pointing towards the girls inside. "Look dude, I know you really like this girl, I mean, you just told her you love her, but take it slow man. Don't do something stupid."

"Like running towards the smoke?" Peter said, his attention placed on what was happening behind Johnny.

"What? What smoke?" he asked before turning towards where Peter was looking. "Oh! That smoke."

"We have to…"

"No, no, no, no!" Johnny said placing his hand on Pete's shoulder. "You stay and finish your date with Red, Sue and I will handle this."

"But…!"

"GO!" Johnny said before Sue exited the restaurant.

"There's a guy in a Rhino suit wreaking havoc at the Brooklyn bridge, Reed and Ben are on their way. We have to go." She said pointing towards the smoke.

"I'm going too." Peter said.

"No sweetie, you stay here with MJ. Finish your date. She's a lovely girl and she likes you very much, I can tell." Sue said smiling at Peter. He returned the smiled.

"Is everything okay?" MJ asked worried after Sue exited, and Peter didn't come back into the restaurant. "What's going on?"

"There's an emergency, but the FF will handle it, Peter and you can go ahead and finish your date." Sue said before creating a forcefield disk big enough to carry her. "We must go Johnny."

"Sure, big sis! Bye Pete, Red." Johnny said before taking a few steps away from the couple. "FLAME ON!"

As soon as Johnny and Sue left, MJ turned towards Peter and saw him a bit uneasy, he had that look he always had when he felt powerless or useless, she knew that the superhero in him was begging him to go. "Go with them Pete."

"What? No!" he said looking at her. "This is our first date, I don't want to ruin it by leaving you to go play the hero."

"But that's who you are now. You're Spider-Man, and they are your friends! You should go." MJ said placing a hand on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay with me leaving like this?" he asked.

"Just promise me you're coming back to finish our date." She said looking at his eyes.

"I will." He answered placing his hand on top of the hand she had on his cheek.

"Then go and help them Tiger." She said before kissing him.

Peter had to shake his head to get out of the daze caused by the kiss MJ just gave him, he wanted to stay with her and kiss her more, but he also wanted to go and help his friends. "I'll come back! I promise!" he said before running off towards an alleyway to change to his Spider-Suit.

* * *

 _ **Brooklyn Bridge.**_

When Peter arrived at the scene, the first thing he noticed was the destruction the villain created, there were cars engulfed in flames due to the fight that was taking place there. People were running to safety as The Thing and this Rhino guy exchanged blows with each other.

He saw how Reed and Sue were helping some civilians that were trapped on their cars, while Johnny was flying around supporting Ben in the fight.

"Spider-Man? What are you doing here?" asked Sue after seeing the young hero arrive.

"I came here to help!" he responded back.

"What about your… 'Thing,' you know? The one you've waited for so long?" Sue asked.

"What thing?" asked Reed confused.

"No worries! I'll finish it when we're done." Spider-Man said while tearing the car's door so that the people trapped inside could escape to safety.

"Guys! A little help here!" Johnny exclaimed while helping Ben stand up.

The Thing was down due to the force of the blows this Rhino villain gave him, he was almost as strong as the Juggernaut, but a little more stupid.

"I am the Rhino! Tremble before my strength!"

"Wow… I guess he's going with the Rhino theme after all." Pete joked.

"SPIDER-MAN!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

The fight was going on for a while as Spider-Man and the FF were trying to subdue the Rhino. Reed and Ben were unconscious while Sue was trying to keep the civilians safe, even though she wanted to fight alongside her brother and Pete.

"This is taking longer than expected. This guy is like the Juggernaut in a Rhino costume." Said Johnny, he was a bit beaten, he had a dislocated shoulder and there was a trace of blood running down his left eye.

"I wish I was still on my date with MJ." Spider-Man said, he was in a pretty bad shape also, half of his mask was torn exposing his now blackeye, his suit was also torn, and his right arm and left leg was bleeding due to a hit he received from the villain's horn. "I have an idea! Can you still fly?"

"Barely, but I can manage." Johnny said.

"Good! This is the plan!"

Johnny followed Peter's plan just like he said, attract Rhino's attention towards the edge of the bridge. "I hope you're ready?!" Johnny yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

Spider-Man landed on Rhino's back and webbed his eyes; the villain tried to remove him from his back, but his arms couldn't reach him. "Get off me you bug!" he said.

"Spiders aren't bugs, they are arachnids!" Spider-Man said before guiding the villain towards the edge. They both fell off the bridge and landed on a net made with spider webs that Pete created.

"What the hell is this!" Rhino asked in rage.

"Something I made to trap you…" He said before jumping off the villain and landing on a light post nearby. "… and this is just for extra precaution." Pete webbed him to make sure he couldn't get out.

"You may have stopped me now, but others will come! You will meet the rest of the Six until we accomplish our task." He said struggling with the webs. But before Peter could ask him what he meant, S.H.I.E.L.D appeared to arrest him.

"Thanks kid, but we will handle it from here. Fitz! Simmons!" a tall African-American man with an axe/shotgun in his hands.

"Agent Mac, nice timing." Reed said as he was helped by Sue.

"Mr. Fantastic! I see you're looking fine." Mac said smiling at him. "Sue, as beautiful as ever." He said hugging her.

"Mac, how's Yo-Yo? Is she adjusting to her new arms?" she asked.

"She's managing."

Soon enough, the Rhino was placed on a special containment cell and carried on a Quinjet to the R.A.F.T, Simmons patched Peter and Johnny up as they were hurt pretty badly in the fight. Peter was healing faster already, but Johnny was hurt badly.

"You are really amazing Peter." Simmons said as she cleaned his arm wound. "A true scientific marvel."

"You… know who I am?" he asked surprised.

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, is my job to know everything, and I read your medic file." Simmons smiled. "Sue needed my opinion."

Peter sighed before removing his mask, they were on a Quinjet were Simmons was treating his wounds, he gave agent Simmons a smile before asking a question. "Does everybody know I'm Spider-Man?" he asked.

"No! just the team and Fury and Hill." She said. "Is amazing to finally know you in person, your file is remarkable, you are one of the most recent successfully mutated people after Ms. Jones and Mr. Cage."

Peter was about to ask what she meant with that but was interrupted when his redhead girlfriend entered the Quinjet.

"Peter! Oh my God! Are you okay?" she asked before kissing him on the lips and hugging him.

"MJ? How did you got here?" he asked surprised.

"Sue told one of the agents that I was okay to enter, I didn't know you and the FF work with S.H.I.E.L.D!" she said surprised.

"They don't, at least not fully, only when is required." Said Simmons before patching Peter's wounds and leaving them be.

Peter looked at MJ and saw that she was a bit worried about his wound, also, she seemed a little disappointed and he knew exactly why.

"I'm sorry the date ended like this, but Rhino took a little more time than expected."

"Is okay Pete, I'm just glad that you're alright. We can have our date any other day." She said with a sad smile.

Peter knew that she was expecting this date as much as he was, and he knew that it was disappointing to not be able to finish it. That is why he got an idea that might help with that.

"How about we go somewhere I know you will like very much." Peter said giving her a smile before taking her hand.

"But… is late! We have to go home soon." She told him.

"I know, but nothing bad will happen if we arrive a little bit late. Trust me."

"Okay Tiger lead the way."

Peter put his mask back on and took MJ outside the Quinjet before swinging away together to finish their date. Today was the day they finally became something more than friends, and Peter was not going to let a supervillain ruin that for him, not today.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Date**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Queens, NY.**_

MJ and Pete landed on top of a tall apartment building nearby their own in Queens, there, the view of the night sky was amazing, the moon shined over their heads and a few stars were visible for them to enjoy. The mood was perfect for the end of their date.

"This place is amazing!" MJ said gasping at the view of Queens. "I never new there was such a place here in Queens."

"Me neither! I just happened to land here one day while I was patrolling the neighborhood. Now, I come here often to think and clear my mind." Pete said looking over the few buildings near them.

MJ looked at him and noticed how he looked over the people he swore to protect, she saw how he cared for them and how he felt when they were in danger. Just like he felt when uncle Ben died, he felt as if he was responsible of protecting the whole world.

"You are amazing Pete, you truly are." She whispered blushing and with a big smile on her face.

"What?" he asked not really listening to what she said.

MJ just got near him and kissed him passionately making him moan, she felt how he warped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss was heavy and very romantic and they both felt in heaven just by feeling their lips against each other's lips. Unfortunately, the lack of air made them break the kiss, they lean their foreheads to rest it against the others.

"So, before we were interrupted by Johnny and Sue, you were telling me that you love me."

Peter froze as panic started to take over him. "Did I?" he asked nervously. MJ nodded.

"You told me that you loved me since middle school… is that true?" she asked with what seemed to be hope in her eyes.

"Well… I may have said that… yes, but… I don't want you to feel pressured into saying it back! It just kind of slip out from my mouth." He said looking at the moon instead of her, MJ noticed the huge blush in his face confirming that he was very nervous.

"Why would you think that I would've feel pressured into saying it back?" she asked confused.

Finally, he turned to look at her, his blue eyes were full of self-doubt and insecurity and MJ couldn't think of a reason why he could feel that way.

"Let's be honest MJ, I wasn't very fair looking before I got my powers. I was this scrawny kid with glasses two size bigger than my face, I was this huge dork that everybody made fun of." He said that as if it meant nothing new to him. "I never thought in a million years that the beautiful and perfect Mary Jane Watson would end up being my girlfriend."

"First of all, you're still a dork, spider powers or not, and second, you have always been this cute boy that no matter what, you've always been there for me. Since the day I moved to my aunt's home, until the day the school paper published my first article." MJ said placing her hand on his cheek. "I may have not fall in love with you in middle school, but I did when we started high school when you wore that ugly Christmas sweater just to divert the attention from that ugly hair cut I had."

They both laughed at the mention of that memory, they remembered how Peter wore ugly clothes for a hole month while MJ's hair grew back after she had to cut it due to a piece of gum that got stuck in her hair when they traveled to Disneyland that year.

"You love me back?" he asked with a big smile in his face; smile that made MJ's heart soar with happiness.

"Yes, I do, I realized that after noticing how Cindy and Betty were gazing at you." She said blushing a bit embarrassed to admit that she was a bit jealous because of that.

Pete was only able to kiss her back as he didn't know what to tell her right now, so a kiss will suffice.

"I love you MJ."

"I love you too, tiger." she said before kissing him again.

* * *

 _ **Oscorp, NY.**_

"What do you mean he failed?! Spider-Man must be retrieved, either dead or alive so he can be studied." Osborn exclaimed frustrated at Otto after hearing that Rhino failed in the mission he ordered him to do.

"Rhino's purpose wasn't to end the Spider! His mission is to silence Morbius." Otto exclaimed while working in his personal project.

"Morbius can't talk while he is in the R.A.F.T, and even if he did, who will believe him?" Osborn said. "We have to focus on capturing him! He is tho only successful subject who has bonded with the Oz formula, I need him for more testing… He is my only chance to save…"

"I know what he represents to you Norman but is not that simple. We must be careful to not direct the attention to us and our company." Otto said now looking at Norman. "If you insist in capturing him, I recommend using my next asset."

"You're talking about another member of your 'SIX', aren't you?" Norman asked.

"His name is Sergei Kravinoff, know as Kraven the Hunter. He is the best in his field and with a bit of a few enhancements from me, he is the perfect man to hunt your Spider-pest." Otto said handling a tablet to Norman containing Kraven's info.

"Fine, send him after him! But make sure that he brings him back to me. I don't care if he is dead or alive." Norman said before leaving the room and leaving Otto alone.

"Don't worry Norman, Kraven will deliver."

* * *

 _ **Next day. Near the Baxter building, NY.**_

"So, you and Pete are dating now?" asked Harry Osborn as he walked with MJ towards the Baxter building where they were going to meet Peter (Harry didn't know that Peter was actually in the Baxter building).

"Yes! Is that hard to believe?" asked MJ a bit amused at Harry's surprised expression.

"What?! No! I mean… I always knew you two had feelings for each other, Peter more obvious than you, but there was something there." Harry said before biting a piece off from his hotdog.

MJ laughed a bit after hearing him said that, it was amusing to her that everybody said that to them now that they were dating. "Yeah, well… you're not the first one who tells us that, aunt May and Aunt Anna told us the same thing. Teresa even teased Peter with how obvious he was."

They both laugh before crossing the street towards the FF headquarters, Peter was waiting for them near the entrance, but before they could reach him, a man came down and knocked Peter out before taking him and running away with him.

"PETER!" MJ screamed trying to run after him, but she was stopped by Harry. "Let me go!" she demanded trying to free herself from Harry's hold.

"MJ! We can't do anything right now! We have to inform the police about this." Harry said.

"No! I have to tell Johnny!" MJ said before entering the Baxter Building with a confused Harry behind her.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan Bridge, NY.**_

Peter's head was buzzing, he felt a low pain in the back of his head were the strange man hit him to knock him out, he was a bit dazed after being suckered punch, but he was able to regain full consciousness when he felt the cold water splash his face.

"Wake up Spider!" the man said to him. Peter noticed that the man was wearing a pelt made of what looked like a lion, he had black hair and beard, as well as a scar that run all over his left eye down to his neck. The man talked with a strange Russian accent.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Kraven the Hunter and you are my pray, Spider." He said before taking out a hunting knife.

Peter froze after Kraven called him "Spider," he knew who he was, but he didn't know how he could've figured it out. "How did you know who I was?"

"You stink of the Oz formula…" Kraven said while tapping his nose, "… I just followed the sent towards you." He explained.

Peter gasped in pain when Kraven used his knife to make a small cut in his left cheek, he saw how he liked the blood from the knife. "My employer said that he needs you, but he specified that it doesn't matter if your dead or alive."

Peter was nervous, he was going to be killed by this weirdo and there was no way he could defend himself, he was trapped with an indestructible rope. He was starting to panic when Kraven started to get near him with the knife, he was getting ready to end Peter's life.

"Bye, bye Spider!"

Peter closed his eyes waiting for the knife to kill him, but he didn't feel anything. Instead, he heard Kraven yell in pain before feeling a pair of delicate hands cup his face.

"Pete! Are you okay?"

"MJ! What are you doing here?" he asked after hearing his girlfriend's voice. He opened his eyes and saw her worried look while Johnny fought the crazy guy.

"I'm here to save you and to give you this." She said before giving him his mask.

Peter thanked her before putting on his mask. "Did you bring the rest of my suit?" he asked.

"No, I could only bring your mask."

Peter nodded before taking her in his arms, he activated his wristbands, transforming them into his web shooters, he webbed down towards the street leaving MJ in a safe place. "Stay here okay, is very dangerous." He said before jumping towards the fight.

MJ tried to argue, but it was to late as he was already crawling towards the action.

* * *

The fight was intense, Kraven was a skilled fighter that neither Johnny nor Peter could outsmart, he was fast, strong and very resourceful, he was very good at his job. The three of them where in an abandoned warehouse, the place was almost completely destroyed due to their fight, fight that Johnny and Peter were losing right now.

"You two are good fighters, but not good enough to defeat me." He said taunting them.

Peter and Johnny were pretty beat up, they were covered in cuts and bruises. Johnny had a deep cut in his arm, while Peter had a few broken ribs.

"We have to end this now." Johnny said.

"Agreed." Peter answered back.

Punches were exchanged, kicks were received, blood was starting to pour from their wounds, while Kraven remained unscratched. The fight was taking to long and it seemed that they were about to lose. Johnny was trapped under a few boxes and Peter was on the floor under Kraven's foot.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"STOP!"

"MJ watch out!"

Peter saw everything in slow motion, he saw Kraven's smile after MJ entered the warehouse, an automatic crossbow that was activated after she entered shot an arrow towards her, but before it could hit her, Johnny reacted and placed himself in front of her. He received the shot square in his chest before falling unconscious on the floor.

"Johnny!"

"JOHNNY!"

Rage.

That was what Peter felt right now, pure anger after seeing his best friend on the floor with an arrow in his chest and blood coming out of the wound. He wanted to hurt Kraven… no, he wanted to kill him, make him pay.

"HA! The week dies, so that the strong can prevail, that is the law of nature." Kraven said laughing. But he soon yelled after feeling his leg brake in two. Peter was able to push Kraven off him and now he was punching him with such force that he could hear his bones crack.

He tried to return his punches, but Peter was faster and deadlier, each punch draw blood out of the Hunter, each punch was giving with the intention to kill him.

"How dare you! You killed him and now you must die!" Peter screamed before sending Kraven flying to the upper floor, him following close behind.

* * *

"MJ…"

"Johnny! Don't talk! I already called Sue and Reed, they are on their way here!" MJ said crying over Johnny's head, she had his head on her lap, so he could be more comfortable while waiting for the rest of the FF.

"Don't… let him… kill Kraven." He said before passing out.

Sue entered the warehouse with her medic kit, she gasped when she saw her little brother with an arrow in his chest, but she tried to remain focused on saving his life.

"Where's Reed and Ben?" asked MJ.

"They're on their way, I came first because I was at the Baxter building." Sue said while tending at Johnny's wound.

"I have to stop Pete before he kills Kraven." MJ said standing up ready to run towards the stairs.

"MJ! Is to dangerous!" Sue said trying to stop her but was ignored.

When MJ arrived at the second floor Peter had Kraven on the floor, the hunter was covered in bruises and blood due to Peter's punches, he had a busted lip and a black eye, he had several broken bones and a dislocated shoulder, she noticed a red handprint in Kraven's chest, Peter's handprint.

"Peter!" she yelled stopping him right before he was getting ready to kill the villain, he had Kraven's knife in his hand. "Stop! Don't kill him, please!"

"He tried to kill me and you! He killed Johnny! My best friend!" Peter said raising the knife to strike him down. "He deserves to die!"

"No! He doesn't! Johnny is alive, and Sue is saving him right now, I'm alive and so are you! Just put the knife down, you're not like him. Don't be like him!" she begged crying.

Peter lowered the knife and throwed it across the room, he took five steps away from him before braking down. MJ hugged him and tried to comfort him while he cried.

"I almost killed him. I almost took his life." Peter sobbed.

"Shhh, is okay. Is all over now." She said kissing his head while he cried on her chest.

* * *

After a while, Reed and Ben found them in the floor, Peter stopped crying but he was still in shock. Reed went over to Kraven's unconscious body to inspect him.

"Is he alive?" Ben asked.

"Barely, he looks bad." Reed said.

"The Kid almost killed him with his bare hands." Ben pointed out.

"He almost killed Johnny, he is lucky neither of us got to him first. Is a miracle that Sue was close, otherwise we would have lost him." Reed said.

Ben nodded before taking the villains in his arms ready to take him to the R.A.F.T.; Reed approached the couple to talk to them.

"Pete! let's go. Johnny is being taken to the Baxter Building where he can be treated, you can see him there." Reed said.

"I almost killed him. Johnny almost died, and I almost killed a man." Peter kept repeating to himself.

"C'mon Pete! We need to treat your wounds as well." Reed tried again with no luck on getting a reaction. "Can you move him?" he asked MJ.

She nodded before moving him to stand up, Reed helped them both before taking them to the fantastic-car. "Are you okay too?" Reed asked MJ.

"Yes! I'm just worried for Pete and Johnny." She said.

"Don't worry, they will be fine, let's go, you can see him once we arrive." Reed said entering the ship with the couple.

The trip was silent, only Peter's mumbling could be heard; MJ stroked his hair as he rested his head in her lap, MJ wanted to cry for him, she wanted to take his pain away from him, she didn't want to see him like this, she loved him so much that she didn't want to see him brake like he just did.

That's why she promised to herself that from that day onwards, she will try to do her best to make his pain go away, she promised herself that she will be there for him from now on.

* * *

 _ **Hi! Here is the second part of this story, this will be the end of the first part. Now, don't panic, I will continue the story, but it will be the second part after a time skip. I'm doing this because the next part of their lives will take place when they are older, so it will be a significant time skip.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and soon I will upload the next one.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CH 10.**_

 _ **Into the future.**_

 _ **Part 1**_

Two years had passed since Peter became Spider-Man, villains and ally had appeared in that time as he started to be an important hero. As well, MJ has become more involved in the superhero life now that she was his girlfriend; she was always covering for him with friends and family, and sometimes she helped him as "the girl-in-the-chair" as she liked to call herself.

But recently, she has been getting closer to his battles, ever since the fight with Kraven and Johnny's almost death. Each time she got even closer to the danger that, more than once, she has had to be saved by Peter, or any other super-friend he has made over the course of this two years, and even after Peter's constant opposition, she still jumped into action.

She couldn't help to do it, she needed to be closer to him, make sure he's alright. She was tired to stay out and wait until he got back, she was tired of being afraid of him not coming back, so she tried to get more involved into his type of life.

So, when MJ received the call from Harry that something strange was going on in his house, she jumped right into it, but she didn't expect to be stuck in this situation. She thought that it was a regular family feud that Harry always had with his father.

How wrong was she and now she was stuck in a secret lab in the Osborn penthouse in Manhattan, she was trying to be quiet as Harry fought with his father.

"What is this?!" Harry asked pointing over all the blood samples and unknown substances that MJ didn't know.

"Is my work." The Osborn patriarch said looking unfazed.

"Work?" Harry asked. "These are samples of the Oz formula! these are the blood samples of human tests that you have experiment upon!"

MJ was hidden on what she believed was the closet of the lab, she could barely hear what they were saying as she was behind a metal door, but she was able to hear something about an Oz formula.

"You don't understand. I'm doing this to save your life!" he finally said raising his voice. "You're ill Harry, the same illness your mother had, the one that took her life."

MJ gasped as she heard the news about Harry's condition, she wanted to exit the closet and hug her friend, but she can't as she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

"What?" Harry asked confused and shocked due to the news.

"You're dying Harry. I got you tested for the disease in your last medic appointment." He said turning his back, now facing his son. "Dr. Morbius was working on a cure before his… mutation, we were close, but not enough to cure you."

"So… am I going to die?" Harry asked afraid of his father's answer. Answer that never came.

MJ couldn't listen anymore, it seemed as if they stopped talking all together and just left. She tried to hear if they remained in the room, but she didn't hear anything.

"I think they left." She told herself before baking away from the door.

She waited a few minutes before opening the door wide enough to see if there was anybody in the room, but not wide enough for them to see that she was there. Lucky her, they left the room leaving her alone.

"I have to call Peter." She said dialing his phone, unfortunately, he didn't answer. That meant that he was still at the Baxter Building visiting Johnny.

"Great! Now what?" she asked herself while inspecting her surroundings.

The lab was small enough to conceal it in the apartment, but big enough for Norman's toys. The place was filled with scientific tech that MJ knew from her visits to the FF HQ. She began to investigate the lab, taking pictures to show Peter later.

"Oz formula? Human subject cero: Spider-Man?" MJ stopped to read the report that was in Norman's office, it was a document about Peter, well… his superhero persona. "The subject was able to absorb the Oz formula that came from Spider-616, code name: Enhanced Spider. The subject showed remarkable abilities that made him stronger and more agile… Peter's powers came from Oscorp!"

She took a picture of the document for later, she had to inform Peter about the situation, he had to know from where his powers came from. She was about to leave until she stumbled and fell on the floor with one of the stands that were in the lab. "What is this? Spider-1610, code name: Energy Spider." She read from one of the cages that she stumbled upon.

It was a spider cage, but not any ordinary spider, it was one infused with the Oz formula. "Where's the Spider?" she asked panicking as the box was open and the spider was missing.

"MJ?" called Harry.

She stood up quickly, taking the cage and placing it on a nearby table, she waited for her friend to find her.

"Are you okay? Harry… I'm sor…"

"Don't be! I trust my dad, we can win this! I know we can." Harry said not to sure. "Listen, we need to get you out of here, my dad will be pissed if he finds out you were here in his lab."

MJ nodded before following her friend to the elevator, Norman was outside talking to someone over the phone, she couldn't hear with whom he was talking, but it seemed important.

"MJ! Promise me you're not telling Pete about what you heard today."

"But… he's your friend, and my boyfriend! We can't just… not tell him!" MJ protested.

"I know, but I'm not ready for people to know. Please?" he begged.

MJ couldn't say no, she didn't like the idea of keeping secrets, no matter who asked her to keep them, she hated lies, it was enough with keeping Peter's secret, and now, she had Harry's to add up into the mix.

"I promise." She answered before the door of the elevator closed. "What am I doin- AUCH!" MJ felt a sudden pain on the back of her neck that felt like a sting as if something bit her; she slapped her hand on the spot killing whatever stung her. When she looked at her hand, she noticed a red and white spider; a super spider.

"Spider-1610!"

* * *

 _ **The Parker's apartment.**_

Peter Parker was watching TV in his bed while eating a sandwich that he made just a few minutes ago. He was tired after spending the Saturday saving people and training with Johnny at the Baxter Building; he was resting peacefully before being disturbed by a knock on his apartment door.

He was confused as to whom it may be as aunt May and Teresa were on a trip on Florida due to aunt's May work, and MJ was attending to something important that she didn't want to discuss with him. He was fine with MJ doing stuff without him, what bothered him was the strange feeling he had about that phone call she received from Harry earlier today.

"Who is it?" he asked opening the door. "MJ?"

"Pete…" MJ whispered before falling, luckily Peter was fast enough to catch her before she hit the floor.

"MJ…! You're burning in fever!" he said after feeling her in his arms. "What happened?"

MJ was able to stand and look him, she was a bit pale and had sweat all over her forehead due to the fever. "I… I was bitten… by a spider…" she managed to say.

Peter helped her to the couch, he sat her down and took her shoes and jacket off, so she could lay down for a while.

"What do you mean you were bit by a spider? What spider?" he asked confused.

"Spider-1610… is a spider imbued with the Oz formula."

"Oz formula?"

"Is what… wh-a… w-" MJ couldn't finish as she started to throw up.

Peter was fast enough to get the trash bin with his web shooter and place it in the direction of MJ's vomit. He grabbed her hair so that it wouldn't get messy for her while he started to rub her back in a circle-like motion. It was at that moment that he noticed a pimple in the back of her neck, but it wasn't a normal pimple, it was like the one he had after the spider bit him last year.

"Oh no…"

* * *

 _ **Later.**_

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine! It seems like the spider DNA is fusing with hers, just like yours did." Gemma said giving a small smile to a worried Peter. "She needs some rest for now, but I do recommend keeping her under observation."

"I can't take her to S.H.I.E.L.D or the Baxter Building, Anna May will ask what's going on." Peter said thinking in what he can do.

"Isn't her on a business trip with your aunt and your sister?" Gemma asked.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D!" she answered as if that was enough to explain how she knew that info.

Peter decided that it was useless to keep asking, instead, he started to think that MJ should stay with him in his apartment, that way he can keep an eye on her.

"She will stay with me. I already went through this, so I can take care of her." He said.

"Well, I leave nearby for the moment, just call to the number Sue gave you to reach me. Either me or my husband Fitz will answer." She informed him while picking her stuff, so she can leave. "i will visit daily while she is in this condition, so don't worry too much, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Simmons!" Peter thanked her while leading her to the door, so she could leave. They said their goodbyes and now he was alone with his girlfriend… his sick-possibly-super-powered-girlfriend.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

The next two days happened in a blurb as Peter took care of his girlfriend while she was spider-sick, Johnny, Sue and Gemma visited them as to check upon the two and make sure everything was okay. It wasn't until the third day that MJ started to come to her senses, she didn't throw up anymore and the fever stopped, but no powers had yet appeared.

"I don't understand, you had powers right away, why didn't I?" MJ asked as she looked at her hands. She tried crawling over a wall but failed and now she was on the floor frustrated with the current situation.

"I don't know… when I woke up on the fourth day I was changed completely. I could see without glasses, I had abs and was taller." Peter said.

"Not helping Pete."

"C'mon sweetie, is a different spider, we don't even know if you are going to have the same set of powers as I do." He said. "Did you managed to get more info in Oscorp?"

MJ told Peter about the origin of his spider-powers and were she got hers, she told him about Harry contacting her to investigate something in his house regarding his father, the only thing she didn't told him about was regarding Harry's illness.

"No! I just stumbled upon the spider cage with the spider-1610 that bit me. I don't know what kind of spider was or what it does." MJ said to her boyfriend.

"Well… we will have to wait and see if you manifest powers." Peter said as he helped her get up of the floor.

MJ sighed before taking Pete's hand, she wanted those powers, she wanted to be a part of Peter and Johnny's world, have adventures with the FF, meet other superheroes and help her boyfriend. But unfortunately, she doesn't have them, she only had bruised bottom and hurt pride.

"MJ, no matter what happens, if you get powers or not… I love you, and nothing is going to change that."

"Why are you telling me this?" MJ asked confused. "I mean… don't get me wrong, I love you too, but… why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Peter warped his arms on MJ waist a looked at her straight at her eyes. "I sense that you feel a little down, and correct me if I'm wrong, but… I feel that you were exited to have powers." Peter noticed how MJ averted her gaze towards the wall. "Babe, do you feel left out?"

"No… I... I… just…" MJ took a deep breath before looking at Peter again. "I just want to help you, be your partner. Not because I feel left out, but because… I'm scared, every time you go to fight crime you risk your life and I'm afraid that one day you will die." MJ was crying by now; her hands were now resting on his shoulders.

"I just want to help you." She finished.

Peter kissed her forehead before hugging her against his chest, he started to rub her head to calm her down as he let her cry on his shoulder. He knew that she got worried sometimes. "I know that what I do is dangerous and I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I just want to be there for you, just like you are there for me." MJ said.

"And you are! You are the reason why I fight so hard, is because I wat to return to you that I keep fighting to survive." He told her. "You are my everything, always have been, and always will be."

MJ moved her head to look at him, she was moved by what he told her. They were sixteen when they started dating, two years have passed, and their love had only grown stronger.

"I love you Pete." And the she kissed him.

Peter was taken of guard when he felt MJ's lips on his, they have kissed like this before, but something felt different. Everything felt amplified at an 100%, her lips, her taste, the heat of her body, everything.

"Wh… what's ha-happening?" Peter asked out of breath.

"I don't know. I feel… I feel like if I'm on fire and you are water." MJ said kissing him again.

This time Peter kissed her back with the same intensity, they both felt to hot, as if they were near the sun. "Take it off!" MJ said as she played with the hem of his shirt…

"Wait! MJ… we… we hav-haven't… done tis before…" he said still kissing her as they laid on the couch, him on top of her.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE IT OFF!" MJ said as she ripped it off him.

MJ gasped after seeing Peter strong torso, he looked really hot, even with the scars he has collected over the past two years he has been Spider-Man. She started to run her hands on his abs feeling every each of his muscles. Peter moaned, MJ's finger felt like feathers, electric feathers on his skin.

"I want you Pete!"

When he was sixteen he dreamed a lot about this moment, to many times for his own embarrassment, but now, at eighteen, it may happen, and he had no idea what to do.

"Pete! Were ho-OH MY GOD!"

Both MJ and Peter stood up and separated themselves from each other; MJ was blushing hard as she tried to fix her hair and her blouse while Peter covered his naked torso with one of the couch's pillows. Teresa stood in the middle of the living room looking at the both of them, surprised at what she just witnessed.

"You guys were going to have sex on our couch?" she asked.

"NO!" they both said still blushing.

"Then why are you shirtless? And you…" Teresa pointed at MJ's messy appearance.

"We were just…" Peter tried to come up with something to tell his little sister but couldn't come up with something good.

"Oh, come on! You are so terrible at this! You suck at this just as much as you suck hiding that you are Spider-Man."

Both Peter and MJ froze at that, they stared at Teresa as if she had second head.

"YOU KNEW?!" they both said.

"Of course I know! I saw you crawl into your window a year ago!" Teresa said. "Your lucky aunt May hasn't found out yet."

Peter let out a relieved sigh after hearing that May still doesn't know about him being a superhero.

"Well… I need to be more careful." He said.

Teresa proceed to sit down on the chair next to the couch as she didn't want to sit down on the couch were her brother almost had sex; she grabbed the remote and turn on the TV. Immediately the news appeared on screen showing a man with a fish tank helmet on his head, he was surrounded by huge snakes and a lot of mist.

"Umm, bro? isn't that the type of bad guys you take down?" Teresa asked.

Peter and MJ looked at the TV to see what the younger Parker was pointing at.

"Mysterio?" MJ said. "Who calls himself Mysterio?"

"I don't know, at least is not an animal theme villain. I got to many of those." Pete said. "I'm gonna…" he said pointing at the window in the living room.

"Go get him tiger!" MJ said.

Peter smiled before going to his room to change and head outside the window.

"We're staying or are we going?" Teresa asked.

"We're definitely going!" MJ said back.

* * *

 _ **Hello guys, Merry late Christmas and Happy new year!**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the long wait but here is the latest chapter, as promised, MJ is going to have her powers. I decided to incorporate the extreme sexual attraction that Peter shares with Silk in the comics, as this is my own universe, MJ is going to be the only Spider-Woman here… for the moment.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try to update faster.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! I'm back with the second part of this chapter, as I promised, this chapter will show MJ's powers, so sit back and enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **CH. 11**_

 _ **Into the future**_

 _ **Part 2**_

MJ and Teresa arrived at the pier to see the fight between Spider-Man and Mysterio; the scene was weird to say the least as two giant snakes were on each side of the new villain. The creatures were huge and ugly as if they were taken from a monster movie.

MJ saw that there was also a giant wolf and a raven, they were still on the background, as if they were waiting for orders from their master.

"So… Fish tank! What's your deal?" Spider-Man asked the green and purple clad villain. "You a magician or something?"

"I am Mysterio! Master of magic and sorcerer supreme!" the villain said.

"I think that's the doctor's title. You know? Doctor Strange!" Spider-Man said.

"Don't compare me with that buffoon! I am a GOD of magic! A real master!"

"Yeah! Well… I'm not much of a fan of magic, usually Thor or the good Doctor are the experts, but they are not here for the moment, so I have to do." Spider-Man said before shooting his web at the villain.

The snake that was at Mysterio's left covered the man with it's body while the other snake jumped to bite Spider-Man, the hero jumped just in time to dodge the creature's fangs, but he was unable to dodge the ball of magic mist-thingy.

"Ouch! That had to hurt." Teresa said when she saw her brother hit a container nearby.

"He needs help!" MJ said trying to get pass the police block that was placed to keep the civilians safe.

"How do you plan to do that? Pete is a superhero, he has superpowers, so does the Mystery Man!" Teresa said to MJ after she was pushed away by an officer.

MJ backed off a bit and noticed an unguarded gate that lead towards the fight. She took Teresa's hand and lead her there.

"What are you planning to do?" the Parker girl asked the redhead.

"I have to help him! I was bitten by one of the super spiders that bit Peter, I know I have powers too!" she exclaimed as she tried to open the gate only to find out it was closed. "Shit! Is closed!"

"If you have powers, then why not just jump the gate or open it with your strength?" Teresa asked looking at MJ.

"AHHHH!"

Both women saw how Peter was sent flying due to a small explosion, Mysterio made a car explode and Peter got caught while saving a civilian couple.

"NO!"

Suddenly an energy blast came out of MJ's hands, destroying the metal gate leaving an entrance for the girls to go in. Teresa looked at MJ surprised while the red head stood there in shock looking at her hands.

"Energy blasts? What kind of spider bit you?" Teresa asked still surprised at MJ's power display.

The redhead didn't respond, instead she started to run towards her boyfriend who was still on the floor near the wolf and the raven.

"Pete! Are you okay?" she asked kneeling next to him.

"MJ? What are you doing here?" he asked worried to see her there.

"I'm here to help y-"

Both MJ and Peter felt a tiny pull on the back of their necks that made them jump away from where they were, another explosion happened on the spot they were previously at. They both landed on top of a container that was a few meters away from them and it was a really tall container.

"How?" Peter asked amazed a what his girlfriend just did.

"I have powers too!" she said with a smile. "I'm here to help you!"

Peter grabbed her shoulders before shaking his head no, he wasn't going to allow her to risk her life like that, not without proper training. "I can't let you do that MJ! You don't know how to use your powers! You didn't even have them an hour ago!"

"But I have them now and I want to hel- WATCH OUT!" she yelled as she pushed Peter away from the container.

"NO!" Peter yelled as he watched the snake land where MJ was. "No, no, no, no!" he was about throw himself at the snake, but before he could do something, a blast of energy came from the snake's inside.

The creature disappeared in a puff of smoke, MJ stood right there as if nothing happened.

"How?"

"They're not real."

"What?" Peter asked confused.

"They're not real, is an illusion! I didn't feel anything and when I shot my blast it didn't hit anything." MJ explained.

"Then, Mysterio's magic isn't magic." Peter whispered to himself. "Do you have something to cover your face?" he asked her.

MJ checked her pockets to find a red handkerchief, she used it to cover her face under her hoodie. "I have it covered Tiger." She said winking at him.

Peter smiled under his mask as he turned to face Mysterio; the villain was getting up from the floor as he fell trying to avoid MJ's energy blast. Peter turned to look at to look at the other creatures and saw them surround Mysterio.

Peter had a plan and he needed MJ help after all, but first he needed to ask her something.

"Quick question!" he said looking at her hands. "Can you shoot your energy blasts willingly?"

MJ looked at her hands as well, she tried concentrating on them to see if she could generate the energy she needs, luckily, she could as her hand started to glow in a red-ish tone. "It seems I can."

"Good! At my signal, shoot at Mysterio. Aim to his feet, okay?" he asked.

MJ nodded.

As soon as Mysterio stud up, Peter jumped into action as he started to attack him. He went through the creatures that disappeared in puffs of mist confirming they weren't real. The villain started to panic now that his enemy new his illusion were only illusions and not real magic.

The villain started to shoot his projectiles against Spider-Man, but the hero kept dodging. The man started to get even more desperate that he didn't noticed the girl in the black hood get closer to him. It was late when he discovered her there, Spider-Man shouted "NOW!" at the girl and she shot him some kind of energy blast that hit near his feet.

The action was enough to distract him from Spider-Man giving the hero an opening to trap him with his webs.

"Nice job random citizen! You helped me catch him." Spider-Man said in a strange voice.

"No problem Spider-Man! Just doing my part for the community." The girl said in an even weirder voice.

Spider-Man nodded before calling S.H.I.E.L.D. with his mask's communicator.

* * *

 _ **Later.**_

"We need to talk about what happen today." Peter said as he, MJ and Teresa arrived at the apartment. Aunt May was still out so, they could talk about "Spider-Business" without worrying about being heard. "Your powers! They are not the same as mine, so we need to look into them."

"We need to go to the Baxter Building."

"The Baxter Building?" asked Teresa. "As in the Fantastic Four Baxter Building?"

The couple nodded silently.

'Cool…"

"They are out of world right now. Something to do with Johnny's ex, Crystal." Peter said, thinking what other place they could go. "But maybe Gemma can help us."

"Gemma?" Teresa asked even more confused. "Who's Gemma?"

* * *

 _ **S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility. Brooklyn, NY.**_

"This is so amazing!" Gemma exclaimed as she witnessed MJ's energy blast. "I'm so excited to see what youare capable of doing!"

"Well… let's get to work!" Fitz said as he activated the training exercise.

MJ was fast and agile, it seemed that now that her powers kicked in she was showing even more abilities. Wallcrawling appeared finally, as well as her spider-sense, no organic webbing though, also, the energy blast is a power Peter didn't have.

"Ok MJ! Let's see your energy blasts. Shoot the targets in front of you please." Gemma said as she and Fitz were monitoring her progress.

The redhead tried to shoot but nothing happened, she concentrated all her energy in her hands, but still, nothing happened. "What's going on?" she asked herself.

"It seems you're out of juice." Peter said looking at her.

"We will study you further, in the meantime, let us measure your strength!" Gemma said while Fitz approached the spider-couple to lead them to the weight room.

"Here is were Captain America and Thor trained in weight lifting, they are pretty strong, so let us check how strong are you." Gemma said. "Peter! Why don't you join her?"

"Me?"

"Yes! We know that your record is a 2 or 3 tons, you can carry a small car over your head. You are a good point of reference for us." Gemma explained. Peter nodded.

* * *

 _ **Later.**_

"This is amazing! MJ is stronger than you! 8 tons! Unbelievable!" Gemma said while Peter still looked at MJ who was able to carry all that weight.

"C-can I p-put… them… d-down?" MJ asked with effort.

"Oh God! Yes!" Gemma exclaimed.

MJ let go of the weight as she let out a relieved breath, she was strong, but lifting all that weight still required effort.

"Wow!" Pete could only say as he witnessed how amazing MJ was. "Your powers are incredible!" he exclaimed as he hugged his girlfriend. "You really helped me back then, thanks!"

"I got your back Tiger!" MJ said winking at him.

"MJ, I got your measurements for your suit, I will start working on it right away." Fitz said before leaving the room typing some info on his tablet, Gemma was about to follow him when MJ stopped her.

"Do you need something?" Gemma asked.

"Yes! Can I ask you something… in private?" MJ said looking at Gemma with pleading eyes.

Both women turned to look at Peter and Fitz who were still in the room.

"Peter! I need you to come with me! I need to check your web shooters, for MJ's suit schematics." Fitz said understanding the look in his wife eyes. The two men left the room finally leaving the girls alone.

"Okay! What's going on in your mind?" Gemma asked MJ.

"Earlier today I was with Peter in his apartment, you know… talking. Suddenly we started to kiss and… well… this uncontrollable desire to feel him against me was very… intense." MJ said.

"You're talking about hormones? Aren't you 18? Shouldn't you know about this?" Gemma asked confused.

"YES! I know about hormones, and we've had… moments were we almost… y'know…"

"Had sex?"

MJ blushed before nodding. "Is just that this time was different, we… or at least, I couldn't control myself." MJ finally explained.

"Well… some animals, spiders included, tend to liberate pheromones to attract a sexual partner, as you guys now have spider D.N.A., you guys are affected equally." Gemma said.

"So… Peter and I are physically attracted to each other?"

"Maybe… yes. Is a theory, we still don't know the full extent of your powers or how they may affect each other, but with all the testing we did today, we may be able to find out." The S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist explained.

"What if... it happens again?" MJ asked still blushing.

"Well… legally you two are adults, so… just use protection." Gemma said. "Here, this is just in case." She handled a bag with something she took from a drawer nearby.

MJ looked inside to find a bunch of condoms.

"Just in case." Gemma said with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Oscorp.**_

"This is unacceptable! There's another spider!" Osborn said as he rammed his fist against the table in anger.

"The energy spider non the less… we must admit. This is amazing… not only did she survived the transition, but the merger was successful." Octavius said. "We must obtain her as well, we must have them both."

"Where are the other spiders?" Norman asked still mad.

"Spider-065 is still on containment, while the spider-982 is in possession of Alchemax." Otto responded.

Norman started to type something in the terminal, Otto only looked as Norman worked on something, he noticed a familiar code name.

"The Goblin project is still not ready; the Oz formula is still unstable in its purest form! We don't know what it could do to you!" Otto said stopping him.

"We need them! They are the only ones who have been able to merge with the Oz formula successfully, their D.N.A. have the answer to save my son!" Norman exclaimed still typing.

Otto disconnected the terminal before Norman could finish what he was doing, Norman was not happy, at all.

"Before you do something stupid, we still have one more member of the 'SIX' we can still use." Otto said trying to convince Norman. "We still have Scorpion. He will be ready to bring the two spiders, we just need to wait a bit."

"How much?!" Norman asked.

"Two years."

"We don't have that much time! He will die in less than six months!"

"Not if we place him in stasis! That will slow the process and give us the time we need." Otto said

Norman was hesitant to agree with Otto, but after thinking about it for a moment, he accepted. Octavius nodded to him before taking out his phone and sending a text to an anonymous contact in Alchemax.

"We will start Scorpion's transition."

* * *

 _ **MJ's apartment, later that night.**_

MJ and Peter arrived at the redhead's apartment, she was alone at night while her aunt worked the night shift at the hospital. So, she was alone… with him… in her apartment.

"So…"

"So…"

"Spider-powers… how do you feel?" Peter asked a bit nervous.

The two of them have been feeling a bit strange ever since they entered the elevator, their hearts were beating faster than before, and their senses were in overdrive, Peter could smell her sweet sense as if he had his nose in her neck.

Something was happening.

"I-I feel… fine!" MJ said completely nervous.

They both remained silent and away from each other, they felt as if the room was on fire, and that the only way to turn off the heat is with each other.

"I was thinking that we could start training tomo-"

"Peter! Kiss me!"

"What?"

"KISS ME NOW!"

Peter jumped over towards MJ to start kissing her with passion and hunger, they felt as if the only way to ease their growing desire was with each other.

"W-what are w-we doing?" Peter asked breathless as MJ removed his shirt.

"Kissing! Touching! Easing this burning feeling to have you!" she said before kissing him.

Peter moaned as he carried her to her bedroom, their lips sealed together as they kept removing their clothes; soon enough they were in her bed, naked and still kissing. Suddenly, Peter stopped to look at her, she looked stunning under the moon light.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked.

"I am! We've been together for two years Peter, I love you and I want to be with you. So, please! Make love to me!" MJ asked breathless.

"We need protection."

"In the bag!"

That night, Peter and MJ made love for the first time since they started to date, it was weird and uncomfortable, but it was still pretty amazing, and they were very happy. It seemed that nothing could ruined that moment for them; they were living their own fairy tale.

* * *

 _ **Here is the second part of this chapter, I hope you guys like this one!**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the introduction of MJ as Spider-Girl! I want to give credit to**_ _ **highlander348**_ _ **who has giving me a lot of ideas for MJ, so next chapter will be dedicated to her!**_

 _ **P.S: MJ will have more time as the protagonist, even though this story is about them both, I think that on previous chapters Peter has been the protagonist, but now that MJ will be a spider-person too, well, she will be having more time on the spotlight.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I want to dedicate this chapter to highlander348! I hope you like this. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CH 12**_

 _ **Nightmare.**_

"Peter! Stay with me! Please!" Sue screamed as she tried to stop the bleeding in Peter's side. He was hurt while fighting two new villains. They never saw it coming, they only heard Pete's scream as a metal spike stab him on the side.

"PETER!"

"PETE!"

"Aunt May! Teresa! We have to let Sue work." MJ said stopping May and Teresa from entering the infirmary. "He's… he's gonna be f-fine…" MJ said trying her best not to cry.

"MJ! What are you wearing?" May asked still crying.

"Is my suit… I'm Spider-Girl, Pete's… partner." MJ said letting a rebel tear fall.

"He's gonna be fine. My sister will save him… she has to save him." Johnny said.

This was a dark day, a day neither of them thought would end like this. Not when it started as a perfect day. But know, Peter was dying, and it was all her fault.

"HE'S ENTERING CARDIAC ARREST!"

"NOT HELPING, REED!"

"No…"

* * *

 _ **Earlier today.**_

It was early in the morning on a Saturday, MJ was sleeping peacefully before the alarm clock started to ring telling her it was time to get up. She sighed before turning around to look at her boyfriend who was still sleeping by her side.

"Pete! We have to wake up, Johnny and the rest are returning from space." MJ said as she started to wake Peter up.

"Babe… five more minutes…" he responded hugging her in his arms, still sleeping.

MJ smiled before starting to kiss his naked chest, she started to go up his neck until she got to his jaw and finally, his lips. Peter returned the kiss his beautiful girlfriend gave him, he started to wake up when she started to play with the elastic of his sweat pants.

"OK! I'm up!" he exclaimed excited to continue with his girlfriend's idea but was suddenly stopped by MJ's hand on his chest.

"Good! Then go shower while I make some coffee, make sure to remove the smell of lizard slime off your hair." She responded before getting up from the bed.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Peter exclaimed as he watched his girlfriend leave him alone in their room.

After long shower trying to remove the lizard smell off his hair, Peter went into the kitchen wearing only his Spider-Man's suit pants, he was drying his wet hair when he caught sight of his beautiful MJ on the kitchen, cooking breakfast, waring only his Stark Academy shirt and her underwear.

"Well… this is a nice view." Peter said looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

MJ smiled as she continued to cook. The red head has happy with her life as it was, she has been living with her boyfriend for the last 6 months and she was doing well in her new job at the bugle. It wasn't much, but it was enough to pay her studies. She was going to be a great journalist one day.

"Do we need to be there early?" Peter asked hugging his girlfriend from behind and started to kiss he neck.

"Mmm… we do, and you… stop!" MJ said laughing as she turned around to kiss him on the lips. "Johnny's coming back after a year on space on a mission, he's our friend, your best friend."

"And he knows I have a really hot girlfriend, he will understand if we're late a few minutes." Peter said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "How about we go back to our room and enjoy ourselves for a while."

"As tempting as it sounds… I need to shower, and you need to eat breakfast! They will arrive at noon and we need to be there." MJ said as she pushed Peter.

Peter whined but didn't protest, instead he just watched her leave the kitchen. MJ smiled as she felt his intense gaze on her ass as she walked towards the bathroom. If she could, she would accepted Peter's offer, but they promised Johnny and the others that they would be there, plus… she was excited to finally show her new skills.

* * *

 _ **Baxter building.**_

It's been a year since the Fantastic Four left on a space mission to Attilan helping the royal Inhuman family on a crisis Dr. Doom caused. The last time they talked, Johnny said that they would be arriving today at noon and that he wanted to see them in the Baxter building to catch up.

Obviously, they accepted, as they missed their friend greatly and three years in space is a long time.

"Would you stop that! You're driving me nuts!" Teresa said asking her brother to stop pacing.

"They should be here by know! Or at least, H.E.R.B.I.E should have detected their ship entering the orbit." Peter said checking the computer for their signal.

Teresa and MJ were about to say something when suddenly a huge dog teleported in the middle of the lab where they were. The huge dog arrived with the FF and a handcuffed Doom along with them.

"Thanks for the ride Lockjaw, tell Crystal I'll miss her." Johnny said to the huge dog before he barked and licked his face happily.

"Peter! MJ! Teresa! What are you guys doing here?" Ben asked looking at the kids in the lab.

"Johnny asked them to be here." Sue said as she approached them and hugged them hello. "It's been so long, and you guys look so grown up! Especially you Teresa."

"Yeah! Well I just turned 18 last month." Teresa said smiling.

"You guys came!" Johnny shouted as he hugged his friends tightly.

He was happy to see them again after three years, it wasn't enough to just talk through the FF communicator, he wanted to see his friends. He noticed how different they were, Peter had gotten taller and broader, while MJ looked the same, except for the longer hair.

"We wouldn't miss it man." Peter said with a smile while MJ rolled her eyes remembering what almost happened this morning with Peter in their apartment.

"What happened here?" Teresa suddenly interrupted pointing at his small scar on the left side of his lip.

"Oh that! It was a parting gift Maximus gave me before we beat him." Johnny said smiling at Teresa.

The Parker girl kept studying the scar in his lip while he kept his eyes on her. Peter noticed some kind of tension between the two, a tension that he knew very well.

"What's going on here?" Peter suddenly asked interrupting their moment. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?" Johnny asked.

"What was that dreamy look you were giving my sister. MY baby sister!"

"Relax web-head, there's nothing to tell you." Teresa said removing her hand from Johnny's face.

Peter was about to argue before MJ placed a hand on his shoulder, her look told him to let it be and Peter sighed accepting.

"Why don't we go and get some pizza?" MJ suggested.

"Sounds good! I'm dying for earth food." Johnny said smiling.

Peter, MJ, Johnny and Teresa went to eat at their favorite place. It was the perfect day, there was no altercations, no attacks, just four friends having fun.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, later that night.**_

The couple were walking towards their home in the night, they were talking about Johnny and Teresa's strange behavior at the pizza place. Peter was a bit annoyed how they flirted through out the time they were eating.

"Did you saw what happened?" Peter asked MJ as they talked about Johnny and Teresa's interactions at the counter when they were ordering the food. They were laughing at something that Johnny said while Teresa had her hand on top of his. "They clearly have something going on between them."

"You are looking too much in between, they are just friends." MJ said trying to convince Peter that nothing was going on. She knew that Teresa had a crush on Johnny for a while, she also knew that before Johnny left she confessed to him, but Johnny turned her down due to her still being 17.

"Look, they are just friends, just like you and me used to be." MJ said as she took his hand in hers.

"Like we used to be? May I inform you how we ended?" Peter said looking at his girlfriend. "We've been together for almost five years and we're living together now!"

MJ sighed, she knew Peter could be a little overprotective with his sister, it was something she loved about him as it showed her that he would be a good dad in the future.

"Listen Peter… is it too bad that Johnny and Teresa start to date, I mean, he's your best friend. You know him well, he's like family." MJ said trying to reason with Peter.

"That's the point MJ, I know him to well. He's dated so many girls before and broke so many hearts. I don't want that for my baby sister." Peter said still thinking about Johnny and Teresa.

"Peter, you're overreacting. Teresa loves Johnny just like I love you and is just…"

"Wait! What?"

Before Peter could say anything else, both his and MJ's spider-sense kicked in, danger was near.

 **BOOM!**

The building next to them exploded as a man in a scorpion suit came out of it, people started running scared of the man in green. MJ looked at Peter as he nodded understanding what she wanted to say, they needed to change and fast.

"The alley!" MJ said pointing at it. They both stood up and headed there. Once they changed into their spider suits, they went after the new villain.

"Call the FF, we may need back up." Peter said as he swings through the buildings.

* * *

"We need back up! A dude in a scorpion suit is attacking the city! He has some king of weapon in his tail that shoots acid. We may need to call the Avengers for this." The police were trying to stop the villain but were unable to do so as the man attacked with some kind of acid.

"So, I must say… is weird that all of you guys inspire your suits in animals, but I am a Spider, so I can't judge." Spider-Man said as he landed on top of a police car.

"Babe, can we finish with this early, I want to go to sleep early."

Scorpion looked at the woman and smiled when he saw who she was. The woman was wearing her own spider suit. The suit was all red except for the big white spider that covered most of her torso and back, her arms were also white up until her elbows, and boots up until her knees, her mask was similar to Spider-Man's that covered her face, but it allows her to have her hair out.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Girl! We were waiting for you to show up." Scorpion said with a smirk.

"Wait! We?" Spider-Man said before his spider-sense started to tingle. But it was too late. "AHHHH!"

Spider-Girl looked at Spider-Man and saw what looked like a mechanical arm with some kind of spike that was stabbing Peter on his side. The man was pushing 50, he was a bit chubby and was sporting a green and black jumpsuit, and he was wearing a pair of protection googles.

"Well, hello spider-couple! We were excited to meet you two in person." The man said walking with his mechanical arms while carrying Peter who still had the spike in his side. "I'm Dr. Octopus and this is my associate, Scorpion. We are here to retrieve you two for a higher purpose."

MJ wanted to jump and attack Dr. Octopus and save Peter, but when she tried, Scorpion shoot his acid at her. She was able to dodge it, but she couldn't move forward, or he would shoot again.

"What do you want with us." MJ asked.

"Your D.N.A. of course! You see… you two are the only people who have been able to bond with the Oz formula, and we need to study what makes you two different from the rest." He said he moved Peter closer to him.

"Ahhh! S-spider-Girl… S-stop him…" Spider-Man gasped as he felt himself drift to unconsciousness.

"How lovely… young love is beautiful." The villain said with a smile. "Take her! We're leaving."

Scorpion went to take her, and Spider-Girl prepared herself to fight back, she went into her fighting stand when suddenly a fire ball came down and hit Scorpion square in the chest. The villain screamed in pain as Spider-Girl looked up and saw Johnny in his FF suit.

"Sorry to crash this party, but the cavalry has arrived." He said with a smirk.

MJ had a relieved smile under her mask now that the FF were here, she saw Ben, Reed and Sue arrive as well.

"Is clobbering time!" Ben yelled as he started to fight Scorpion off.

MJ jumped to fight Dr. Octopus with Reed, while Johnny and Ben fight Scorpion. She was able to save Spider-Man, but he was hurt pretty bad.

"He's losing to much blood! We need to take him to the Baxter Building now!" Sue said as she tried to stop Peter's bleeding. "H.E.R.B.I.E. send the car to my location, we need extraction now!" she said through her com. "Pete, Pete! Stay with me, okay! Stay with me!"

The Fantastic car arrived faster than expected, Sue used her powers to carry Peter to the car and speed off towards the Baxter Building, calling Teresa on the way there to tell her about her brother. The rest stayed to fight the villains, they were all angry, they were mad, and they were going to make them pay.

"It seems that we over stayed our welcome here." Dr. Octopus said before taking the unconscious Scorpion and left the place.

"We need to follow them!" Johnny said as he flamed up.

"No! we must go and check on Peter, he needs us." Reed said stopping Johnny before taking off. "C'mon MJ, Peter is waiting for you." He said taking MJ hand to help her get up.

* * *

 _ **Baxter Building, now.**_

The room was silent as MJ, Johnny, Teresa, May, Ben, Fitz and Reed waited for Sue and Simmons to come out of the infirmary to tell them any news on Peter's condition. Johnny and MJ were still on their suit as they waited, while Teresa and May kept crying for him.

"I can't believe you two knew about this and didn't tell me about it!" May said still shaken by the situation. "Why keep this a secret from me?"

"May, Peter didn't want you to know because he wanted to protect you, he knew that you would react like this and worry…"

"Of course, I'm worried! My boy is in that room fighting for his life!" May responded.

"Mrs. Parker, we know that this is a huge shock to you, but Peter did it to protect you, he did it because he loves you." Johnny said trying to ease her anger and pain.

"I can't lose him too, not like Ben… not like his parents." May whispered.

"Aunt May… Pete is going to be okay… h-he… he will…"

MJ couldn't resist it anymore, watching Teresa and May, even Johnny's state, made her feel weak. She hasn't been able to cry for him, she didn't want to as she felt that doing so was to give up on him and she was not ready to do that, not today.

Sue! Is he okay?" Reed's voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked up to see Sue and Simmons enter the room with a tired look on her face.

"He's okay, Gemma and I were able to stabilize him, but he lost a lot of blood. Thanks to Johnny, we were able to perform a transfusion, now we just need to wait for him to wake up." Sue said looking at the people in the room.

"Thank God! we just need to wait for him to wake up later." May said happy.

"That's the problem…" Gemma said with a serious tone. "… we do not know when he will wake up."

"What do you mean?" asked Johnny worried.

"He's in a coma due to the amount of blood he lost, and we don't know for how long." Gemma finished saying.

With those words, MJ finally broke down as she fell to her knees crying her eyes out. She felt Teresa and Johnny hug her as she cried in the floor, they were all crying to, they all cried for Peter who may not wake up.

If MJ would have known that this was going to happen, then she would have say yes to his proposition of staying in bed, maybe if she did, he wouldn't be in this condition.

* * *

 _ **Oscorp.**_

Norman Osborn is a very powerful man, a genius for science and business, he is the CEO of one of the most prestigious companies in the world and was currently the mayor of New York and soon he was going to start his presidential campaign. He had it all, except the secret to perfect the Oz formula, the only cure to save his dying son.

"Soon my son, you will be able to live a normal life." He said as he laid his hand on the stasis pod were Harry was resting. It has been two years since he placed him there to save his life, and now, he may be closer to accomplish that goal. "Soon you will be out of here, just need to get Parker here."

The room was dark as the only source of light was from the screen of the computer in the lab, the computer were the results of the analysis of the blood that Octavius took from Spider-Man were finished. The analysis that showed that the blood came from Peter Parker.

"Soon I will get the secret to perfect the formula from his dead body, I will just need a bit of help from a few associates."

* * *

 _ **Hello guys! Sorry for the delay, you have no idea how many times have rewritten this chapter. Its just that it didn't felt right to me, and in a few paragraphs, it didn't, but I was able to finish it and I'm satisfied with the outcome.**_

 _ **Now I know what you guys are thinking: "How can I do that to Peter and MJ!" well is part of the story, now don't worry, he will wake up in the next chapter and soon all of the Sinister Six will team up against Pete and MJ. I'm saving that for the climax on the following two or three chapters (depending on how inspired I am).**_

 _ **Please R &R as I do love to read your comments, and just wait for the end of this story that will come pretty soon. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'M SO SORRY! Please forgive me for taking THIS LONG to update, I've been very busy lately, but that is no excuse for letting you guys down. I hope that with this chapter you guys can forgive me.**_

 _ **This is kind of short but I'm working on the next chapter, I think that two or three more chapters before the ending comes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything, not me unfortunately.**_

* * *

 _ **CH. 13**_

 _ **Anger.**_

 _ **Oscorp.**_

Norman Osborn was shocked to see the results of the blood sample Octavius brought with him, the blood of Spider-Man, the blood of Peter Parker, his son's friend. Norman didn't know how to react to the information that the kid who used to play in his office with Harry, was the man who had the key to cure his son's disease.

"We know who he is now, we can take him now that he's down." Otto said to him.

"We can't."

"is this because you know the kid? Are you going to tell me that you have a conscience?"

"We can't take him because he's with the FANTASTIC FOUR!" Norman yelled silencing Otto. "We can't barge in the Baxter building and attack, not on our own." He said still looking at the results of the blood test in his computer. "We need backup, we need the SIX."

"Okay… Scorpion and I can bust out the ones in the R.A.F.T. without problem, but Kraven is out and we still don't have a candidate for the Goblin…"

"We do!" Osborn said now looking at Otto.

"Are you sure? The Oz formula in that stage is pretty unstable, you can go insane."

"I'm willing to, is the only way I can use the Goblin suit. Spider-Man will be mine."

* * *

 _ **Baxter Building, FF headquarters.**_

Peter was still in a coma after the attack two weeks ago, and in the days that Peter remained in the infirmary, aunt May stayed with him. The woman never left his nephew's side as she cared for him, waiting for him to wake up; she prayed every night for him to wake up, but it seemed that his condition wasn't improving.

"He looks in perfect shape, we just have to wait for him to wake up any day now." Sue said as she finished Peter's examination.

"I can't believe I didn't know he's Spider-Man… I mean, is so obvious now. He was always late from school, always beaten up and tired." May said as she took Pete's hand in hers.

"He just didn't want to worry you." Sue said trying to comfort the woman.

"Of course! I'm his aunt! He's my boy… and I will always worry for him." May started to cry placing her head on the bed. Sue placed her hand on her shoulder as she let May cry, she wanted to cry herself as Peter was like a little brother to her and she couldn't lie that she felt sad.

"May, I know that you don't want to leave Pete's side, but you must eat and drink something… you need to stay strong for him."

May nodded as she stood up and followed Sue to the kitchen were food was waiting for them.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

Johnny and Teresa sat together in the rooftop of the Baxter building, the remained side by side as Johnny tried to comfort the younger Parker as she cried for her brothers condition. They were worried for him, they wanted him to wake up and for everything to go back to normal.

"I miss him." Teresa said drying one of her tears.

"Yeah, me too…" Johnny said.

Teresa placed her head on his shoulder as she looked at the night sky of New York. They remained in a comfortable silence, just enjoying their time together. Even with their feelings for each other, they felt that the timing wasn't the correct one, not with Peter on a coma and MJ in a rampage, so instead, they decided not to talk about it, at least not yet.

"I'm sorry Johnny, you probably want to be out there searching for Peter's attackers instead of being here with me." She said laughing.

"No, I like being here… with you." He admitted blushing. "Plus, you need me here and MJ and Ben have it covered."

"Thanks Johnny." Teresa said smiling.

Johnny's heart was beating faster than usual, thing that have been happening ever since she confessed a year ago. He wanted to hug her and kiss her problems away, but he didn't feel it was the right thing to do right now, so he was doing his best to resist. He looked at her before deciding that life was too short waist anymore time.

"Teresa… about what you said a year ago… I…"

"Is okay Johnny, I know that it was a bad time for me to confess." She said looking at the full moon.

"No! it wasn't… I kind of was… you were 17 and if I had said yes it would've been wrong, but… I…" Johnny was suddenly silenced by Teresa's hand on his mouth, she was smiling at him as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I know Johnny, but right now is not the time. Not with Pete's…"

"I know! That's why… maybe… after Pete is okay and everything goes back to normal, well… would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked nervous.

Teresa smiled before nodding, Johnny felt a tinge of happiness as he smiled back at her before hugging her as they stayed to watch the moon in the sky. They were both happy about the sudden improvement on their relationship, just patiently waiting their date with excitement.

* * *

 _ **Brooklyn.**_

"Spider-Girl! Stop!" Ben said stopping the red head from seriously hurting the criminal they were interrogating.

"Answer me, NOW!" MJ asked angry.

"I know nothing… I don't know anyone by the name of Scorpion…"

"Don't lie to me Shocker! I know… PUT ME DOWN!" she argued as Ben lift her in order to stop her from doing something stupid.

"Kid, you have to stop or you're going to do something you will regret." Ben said putting her down.

MJ wanted to argue but a sudden explosion sent her and Ben flying against a wall. The impact left her a bit dazed, but when she heard the mechanical sound of Doc Ock's arms, she lost it. The anger she felt when she saw the man that almost killed her boyfriend made her see red, she stood up and charged at him, her fist connected with his face sending him flying against a wall.

"You bastard! I will make you pay!" she yelled charging her energy blast, ready to strike him down.

"Spider-Girl! No!" Ben yelled but it was too late as she already shot her blast.

But the blast didn't hit him, instead, it hit the wall as the villain was swept away by the villain known as Scorpion. The other villain had arrived just in time to save his partner, and unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

"So, this is the chick I'm task with taking care of?" a new voice from an unknow man was heard.

"Don't kill her, we still need her to complete the investigation he needs." Dr. Octopus said.

The newcomer smiled as he started to get near her, when MJ looked at him up closely, she noticed burn scars in his face, he had no hair and was dressed in a green jacket, a yellow shirt, green combat pants and yellow boots, he started to gather electric energy in his hands.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Electro!" he said still with his cocky smile. "And you babe, are going to be my prize."

"In your dreams freak!" MJ responded ready to fight.

"Hahaha! I like feisty girls… I can already feel the sparks flying between us." He said as he shot his electric blast at her.

MJ managed to doge the blast as she shot her own blast at him. She managed to hit him square in the chest, but it seemed he stopped it within and electric field.

"Ha! I thought it would work, but I'm glad I was wrong." He said smiling.

MJ was shocked that he was able to stop her blast, but she got over it quickly as she lunged at him, she throwed punches and kicks at him, but he avoided them easily, she kept attacking him as her anger kept rising and Electro noticed that her current state made her sloppy and careless. As she got closer to him, Electro placed his hand on her stomach and released an electric blast sending her flying into an incoming car.

Electro laughed as he shot another blast at her as she laid in the car stunned, when she realized he attacked her again it was already too late as the blast hit her making her scream in pain.

"Ahhh!"

"Hahahaha!"

He kept electrocuting her as she couldn't break free from him. The pain not letting her move to defend herself against him, the pain was overloading her senses.

"Can you feel the sparks now?!" he asked smiling still shocking her against the car. "Can you feel it?!"

"Feel this!"

As soon as the pain stopped, MJ saw how Ben punched Electro against the nearby building.

"Are you okay kid?" he asked worried.

"I'm fi…" MJ couldn't finish what she was going to say when her spider-sense started to tingle. "Ben! Watch out!" she yelled before Rhino appeared and rammed against Ben.

"What the fu…!"

"We meet again red!" Mysterio's voice said as he appeared behind her and gassed her rendering her unconscious as he took her in his arms.

Everything around her started to turn black as conciseness started to slip from her as the last thing she heard was Ben's voice calling for her.

"We got her! Electro, Rhino! Time to go!" Mysterio said as he turned to leave. Rhino delivered one last punch knocking Ben out before he ad Electro turned to leave with MJ in their possession.

* * *

 _ **Baxter Building Infirmary.**_

"MJ!" Peter shouted as he sat up on the bed scaring May, Teresa and Johnny out of their seats.

"Peter!"

"Pete!"

"Sue! He woke up!"

Peter got off his bed but fall on the floor as he was still weak, a sudden pain overtook him as his spider-sense went crazy, MJ was in danger. Johnny went to him to help him get up from the floor as Sue and Simmons entered the room to check on him.

"Dude! Relax, you're still a bit weak." He told him as he placed sat him on the bed again.

"I have to help MJ! She's in danger!" Pete said grabbing Johnny's arm.

"She's okay Pete, she's with Ben." Sue said trying to calm him down, but Peter wasn't calming down.

"She's in danger, I can feel it! We have to… AHHH!" he yelled as he grabbed his head in pain.

Sue and Johnny looked at each other before the younger Storm exited the room running to the balcony as he ignited himself and left flighting in search of Ben and MJ.

"Pete, I need you to calm down!" Sue said trying to keep him from standing.

"His heart rate is spiking!" Simmons said looking at the monitor.

Sue placed a force field on him so he couldn't move as she grabbed a syringe, she verted the liquid of the syringe into his I.V. Peter started to relax before he fell asleep. Sue removed the force field she placed on him as she placed a hand on his forehead, she was glad that he woke up, but something told her that something was wrong.

"Sue!" she heard Johnny's voice through her coms, he sounded worried and she panicked.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Johnny didn't answer immediately; the silence was tense, and she was getting even more worried.

"They have her." He said.

* * *

 _ **Oscorp.**_

"We have her sir, we can continue." Otto said as he placed the girl on the floor, she was the girl was tied with power-dampening handcuffs that didn't let her defend herself against the villains.

"Let me go, so I can kick your asses!" she said angry.

Suddenly a laugh silenced her, the sound of the laugh made her feel unease as a feeling of sudden fear invade her stomach, something about that laugh was strangely familiar.

"I'm surprised Ms. Watson, I never imagine you as a superhero type, but considering that Peter is Spider-Man, you being one seemed like the obvious thing, it seemed that Harry knew how to pick his friends right."

Suddenly, MJ froze when the man behind the voice appeared in front of her, she knew him very well, after all, he is the father of one of her best friends.

"Norman?"

"Hello MJ, ready to save my son."

* * *

 _ **Until next time!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi! I know that some of you didn't like that MJ was defeated easily in the last chapter, but I promise you that she's still the stronger one. She was defeated because she was angry and wanted revenge, but now she is calmer and in her full capabilities. Two more chapters to go and I will end this story and I have a few ideas for a sequel.**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any related character is property of Marvel, not me.**_

* * *

 _ **CH 14**_

 _ **The Sinister Six.**_

When Peter woke up later in the morning, his head ache was gone and he was feeling better physically, but his heart was in trouble, MJ is in danger and he knows it. That's why he was getting ready to go after her, even if Sue and Gemma told him not to, he didn't care, he was going to save his girlfriend. He had to get to Oscorp and face Otto and his goons, he saw them in the tv as they lurk on the building waiting for him and he was not going to let them wait any longer.

"Pete you can't go!"

"Aunt May, I have to!"

"No, you don't! You almost died last time! I'm not going to let you do this, not again!" May said worried for her nephew.

Peter was putting on his web shooters as he was getting ready to go after Octavius, he needed to go and find her fast before something bad happens to her, he had to save her at any price.

He was about to put the upper part of his suit when May stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Let the Fantastic Four handle this!" she plead, tears appearing in her eyes.

Peter stopped what he was doing and hugged his aunt, he knew that this couple of weeks were the worst for her, and that she was afraid that this time he would not come back, but he had too, he had to save her.

"I'm sorry, aunt May, but I have to go and save MJ, I can't leave her in the hands of my enemies." He said looking at his aunt. "I can't lose her."

May understood now that no matter what she said or did, he wasn't going to change his mind, he was going to save her.

"Just be careful. Okay?" she told him.

"Peter, wait!" Mr. Fantastic called before he could leave.

"Reed, I don't have time, I have to go and save her." Peter said.

"I know! That's why I'm giving you this…" he said giving him a spider-emblem similar to the one he has on his chest.

"What is this?"

"Is an upgrade for your suit, place it on top of your spider-emblem and it will cover you in a protective field, this will isolate you from Electro's powers."

Peter nodded as he placed the emblem on his chest and activated, a force field cover him before disappearing, he nodded as he put on the rest of his suit, he then looked at his aunt one last time before going out through the window in search for his girlfriend, he was going to save her, no matter what it cost him, he was going to have her back.

* * *

 _ **Oscorp.**_

MJ was struggling to get herself free from the handcuffs that were blocking her powers, she was taken to Oscorp as it seemed to be their base. The office in which she was currently being held was one she knew very well. Norman Osborn was standing in front of her, he looked imposing while talking to her, and due to her lack of powers she couldn't do anything, so for the moment she had to sit down and hear him talk.

"I'm sorry MJ, believe me when I tell you that I didn't want this to happen, but Harry got sick and I have to save him."

"By almost killing Pete?!" she asked mad at him.

"His life means nothing next to the life of my son!"

"And how would your son feel knowing that his father killed his best friend so he could live?!"

"He would understand that his life is important."

"He will hate you forever!"

"If he lives, then so be it."

MJ was desperate to break free, but the inhibitor was giving her a hard time, the cuffs could only be removed with a key and she didn't have it, nor was anywhere close to her to grab it. So, for now, she had to go along with the damsel in distress scenario.

"You will never get Peter! He is stronger and powerful than you!" MJ said looking at Norman with hate. "He has beaten all of your thugs with ease, he will again!" she said with triumph.

As soon as she said that Norman started to laugh making her confused as to why he found that so funny. MJ was about to ask why he was laughing when Norman pressed some buttons on his computer and the photos of the recent villains Peter, and she had defeated over the years.

"Let me present you my Sinister Six."

MJ saw the pictures of Rhino, Mysterio, Scorpion, Doctor Octopus and Electro, all the villains have been defeated, except for Electro whom she had an encounter with before she was captured.

"Six? I only count five." MJ said.

"That's because you are looking at the sixth member…me." He said turning around and giving her a terrifying smile. "Do you know how you and Peter obtain your… abilities?" he asked.

MJ nodded remembering the time she was bitten, she remembered how she hid on Norman's lab and discovered the Oz spiders and the source of their powers. Norman then turned around as he approached a black safe, he entered a combination that looked like Harry's birthday, he then took a greenish vial with the designation OZ -90214.

"This is the Oz formula in its purest form, we started to fuse it with test subjects because if you take it like this it could drive any human insane, you two were the first humans to successfully bond with the formula." He explained. "Rhino and Scorpion were failed attempts to successfully bond them with the Oz formula, we used rhino and scorpions DNA, but it didn't work as perfect as you and Pete did."

"What are you getting with this?" she asked.

"The both of you is what I need to perfect the formula and save my son, and now that I have you… is just a matter of time for him to get here." He said smiling,

"He's here." Otto said interrupting them.

"Good!" he said before getting near MJ and placing her mask back on. "Take her to the lab and prepare her, he will join her soon." Norman said as he got near a huge metal door in the room, before MJ was taken by one of Otto's metal arms, she was able to see a purple and green like armor, the las thing she saw before being taken from the room, was Norman drinking from the vial.

* * *

 _ **Outside of Oscorp.**_

When Spider-Man arrived at Oscorp Mysterio and Scorpion were waiting for him in the entrance of the building, the two villains were in position to attack as soon as they saw him get near. Peter landed in front of them, neither of the three moved.

"Spider-Man! Is good to finally meet you." Electro said grinning.

"Where is she?!" Pete asked enraged.

"We will take you to her, just surrender and you will see her again." Mysterio said offering his hand to Spider-Man, but the hero had another plan in mind other than surrender to the villains.

Mysterio yell surprised when Spider-Man webbed his helmet and yanked him towards him only to be received by his fist as he connected a punch in his face. The villain fell backwards as the impact of the punch cracked his fishbowl helmet.

"Son of bitch!" exclaimed Electro as he charged against the hero. What Electro didn't expect was that when he shot his electric beam it didn't affect him. "What the fu…MPHF!"

"Hey! Let's keep it PG-13 okay?" Spider-Man said as he webbed Electro's mouth. "You're probably wondering why you couldn't hurt me, to keep it short, I have a new isolation feature on my suit courtesy of Mr. Fantastic after you're attack on Spider-Girl." He said as he approached the shocked villain. "That means that I can kick your sparky ass to kingdom come for electrocuting my girlfriend!" he said before punching him square in the chest.

* * *

 _ **Inside Oscorp.**_

MJ was being taken to a lab by Scorpion and Rhino after Dr. Octavius stayed with Norman after he drank the Oz formula, she knew that that only mean that something bad was going to happen, and now that Peter was here, her spider sense was going crazy.

"We should be fighting the web-head, not acting like babysitters." Rhino said disappointed that he was out of action.

"Quentin and Max are taking care of the bug, we have the other bug to take care off." Scorpion said still walking.

The interaction of the villains gave MJ an idea, it seemed that this two weren't pretty bright so maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"Oh, I see… so you are just the muscles of the operation." MJ said with a smirk.

"Of course! we are the muscles! Look at these bad boys." Rhino said showing her his biceps with pride.

"Yeah! I see that, pure muscle, no brain."

"What?" Scorpion said turning around to look at the female hero.

"Well… if you two had a brain, then Osborn would've trusted you two with taking Spider-Man down instead of those other two, they maybe even would've trusted you guys with the actual plan." She said pretending to look at her fingernails.

"What plan?" Rhino asked.

"The real plan, y'know… the one Norman and Octavius had planed with Mysterio and Electro…" she said.

"Don't listen to her! She's bluffing." Scorpion said getting angry.

"Believe what you want, Norman is planning something big and if you two don't know what it is, then that means you guy aren't that important."

"You're good! But I know what you're trying to do and it wont work." Scorpion said.

"I see… you do know what the plan is, so you're here to actually babysit the big guy instead!"

"What? No!"

"I don't need a babysitter!" Rhino exclaimed offended.

"Believe me Scorpy, I would to if it was this guy."

"Shut up!" Scorpion said to her before looking at his teammate who was beginning to fume in anger. "She's playing with us, is all just to trick us!" he said but it didn't work as the Rhino charged against him ramming him across the hall and into the lab.

MJ used this opportunity to run and search for the keys to the inhibitor cuffs so she could go and help Peter stop Norman. She ran towards one of the labs nearby to start looking for the key, unfortunately she ran out of lucky when Scorpion appeared in front of her.

"Very clever little spider, but you ran out of luck." As he said that, he raised his tail ready to strike her with his venom sting, but MJ was fast enough to raise her hands and stop the attack with the cuffs.

MJ smiled when the inhibitor started to malfunction and her powers came back, she felt a sudden surge of power in her as she destroyed the cuffs, her smile grew even bigger when the villain attacked again only to be stopped by her bare hands.

"I'm sorry Scorpion, but I think that is you the one who ran out of luck."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

Spider-Man and Mysterio were fighting on Oscorp lobby, Electro was unconscious webbed on the floor after the hero knocked him out and now the illusionist was having a bad time trying to capture the hero.

"Your illusion will not work with me." Spider-Man said as he got near him slowly.

"Damn you Spider-Man!" he said scared as his back hit the wall behind him, he closed his eyes when he saw Spider-Man's fist being raised at him. Luckily or unluckily, his fist never came in contact with his face as in that moment as Scorpion came through the wall and landed on top of him knocking him out.

"Well that's unlucky." Peter said before MJ landed in front of him. "MJ!"

"Peter!"

The two ran to embrace each other, happy to see the other one safe. The couple was too invested in each other that they didn't noticed that Electro was behind them ready to charge at them. The villain aimed at the couple and shot a charge of electric energy at them, but their Spider-sense kicked in in time warning them of the shot.

"I can smell roasted spiders!" he laughed as he started to charge his powers again. "Come out little spiders! Let us play!"

"Play with this!" Spider-Girl said as she shot her own blast and hit him square in his chest. The villain yelled in pain as he felt the burning blast in his chest as he fell to the floor. The pain didn't let him react to the webs that came down on him, trapping him on the floor.

"Stay down okay." Spider-Man said as he landed near him.

"Three down, three to go." MJ said approaching her boyfriend.

"Three? Who's the third one?" he asked confused.

"Norman, he drank the Oz formula in its pure state." She said. "Pete… there is something you must know." She said to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Norman is doing this to save Harry… Harry… he…"

"He what?" Peter asked nervously.

"He's not in Europe… he's sick… Norman want's our D.N.A. to cure him as we are the only ones who have successfully merged with the formula." She said.

"What…? He's… he's sick?"

"Yes… he has the same illness his mother did, that's why Norman is searching for a cure, Scorpion and Rhino were his first experiments, but they were failures." She explained. "And now…"

"He set us up here to trap us…"

"And here you are."

The two turned around to see that Doc Ock and Rhino were standing on the entrance of the lobby ready to attack the two.

"Norman will be happy to have you two here, as soon as he is ready, he will join us." Otto said smiling.

"Well, we hate to be rude, but Spider-Girl and I will leave now." Spider-Man said.

"I think not, Spider-Man, you two shall remain here." He said as he gave Rhino the signal to attack. The behemoth smiled as he charged against the couple ready to strike them down and take them to the lab, but when he got near the two, he saw Spider-Girl kneel as she closed her hand into a fist.

Rhino couldn't stop himself as he was going too fast, it was to late as he felt the heavy punch on his chin. The raw force of the punch alone sent him flying against a wall on the other side of the room. Both Spider-Man and Doc Ock were shocked to see Rhino on the floor, wining in pain over a broken jaw.

"I have a score to settle with you Octavius." Spider-Girl said as her fist and eyes glowed in anger. Anger at the villain for almost killing her boyfriend.

"Umm… babe?"

"I'm going to- ARGH!" Octavius words were cut short when a blast sent him flying against the wall.

"MJ!"

"Relax! I didn't kill him, just hurt him very badly." She answered.

Peter was about to say something when a scarring laugh stopped him. This laugh was something out of a horror movie, but the man producing the laugh was even worse.

"Hello Parker!" The man said, a man with green skin, long fangs, pointy ears, yellow eyes and a devilish grin. He was clad in a purple armor and was riding a glider that allowed him to fly. "Tell me! Are you ready to die?"

He asked before throwing a pair of pumpkin-like spheres at him, his Spider-sense tingled as the pumpkins activated and started to blow up on him. He reacted fast enough as he took MJ in his arms and jumped away from the explosion.

"Norman!" MJ said.

"Listen, you need to go, call the Fantastic Four, bring help!"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you!"

"MJ, please!"

"No."

"Watch out!" Peter said pushing her away as Norman came down ad took Peter away, leaving the lobby while MJ called for him.

"Privet! Malyshka!" Rhino said before throwing the desk at her stopping her from leaving.

"You still have to fight us." Scorpion said while Octavius stood up from where he was unconscious.

"Great!"

* * *

 **Please R &R.**

 **Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ch. 15**_

 _ **The End of the Fight.**_

MJ was tired of fighting Scorpion and Otto, Rhino, Mysterio and Electro were down while Peter kept fighting Norman on top of the Oscorp building. Spider-Girl was panting tiredly while grasping her bleeding arm in pain. Scorpion ended being one heck of a challenge, his venom was a pain in the ass while his tail seemed to have a mind of his own.

"You know? When Norman asked me to get you, he didn't mention how hot you are!" Scorpion said as he walked the office rooms looking for Spider-Girl who was currently hiding behind one of the desks in the room.

"Eww, seriously? Flirting in a fight?" Spider-Girl said as she used one of her webs to bandage her wounded arm.

"Ahh! Spider-Girl… don't be so cold! If you give me a chance you may be surprised of how charming I am." Scorpion said smiling as he stood in front of the desk Spider-Girl.

MJ felt her spider-sense kick in as she jumped away from the desk just in time before Scorpion destroyed it with his tail. The female hero landed on another desk and shot her webs at the villain in order to yanked him against the wall, but Scorpion reacted fast and grabbed the webs to pull her towards him.

Spider-Girl started to panic as she saw the perverted face the man was making at her, she knew that if she didn't react fast, something bad was about to happened, so she took advantage of the speed he gave her, and kicked his face sending him off to the floor.

"BITCH!" he exclaimed grabbing his bloody nose. "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"It serves you right! I have a boyfriend and you're really old and disgusting." Spider-Girl said before knocking him cold. "Ok, four down, two to go."

* * *

Peter was getting a bit frustrated with his fight with Norman or as he started to call himself, the Green Goblin. He was doing fine until Doc Ock came along and started to give him a bad time; the villain was invested in avoiding Peter to get near Norman and considering how tired he was, the task had become near impossible.

"HA HA HA HA! TIME TO DIE!" Peter heard Norman yelled as he approached him.

Pete was ready for him as he positioned himself to knock him off his glider, but his spider-sense alerted him of imminent danger in the form of Otto Octavius. Both villains were approaching fast, and Peter only has the strength to deal with one of them, he was extremely tired, and his old wound was hurting.

"Great! This is going to hurt." Peter said as he got ready for the attack.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" MJ yelled as she appeared.

Peter was shocked to see her appeared as she shot one of her beams at Norman making him change course, and then she landed on top of Otto and grabbed his mechanical legs; MJ started to pull the legs until she managed to rip them off his back. Otto yelled in pain as he fell to the floor only to be grabbed by MJ and thrown off the building.

"MJ!" Pete exclaimed after seeing her throw Octavius off the building.

"Relax! I made a net to catch him, so his okay." MJ said approaching him.

Peter was surprised at how good his girlfriend has become in this hero business, he had to admit, he was really proud.

"C'mon babe! You've seen me spar with the Thing and I have been fighting Rhino for about an hour, don't look so surprised." MJ said smiling.

"Yeah… well… that is still pretty amazing."

"Well, I guess you can start calling me the amazing Spider-Girl."

"HOW ABOUT DEAD-SPIDER!"

Peter and MJ's spider-sense kicked in as a pumpkin bomb landed in between the two before it exploded sending the two flying in opposite directions. Peter landed near the car, while MJ landed on Norman's feet. The villain took this opportunity to take the daze girl by the neck as he lifts her up to hang her over the edge of the building.

"SPIDER-GIRL! NO!" Peter yelled as he managed to stand up.

"Tell me Peter… What would you do to save the girl you love?" Norman asked as his helmet came off his head, retracting into his armor, just like Iron Man's. He had an unconscious and injured MJ from her neck as he was threatening Peter that he was going to let her fall to her death.

"Put her down Norman, you don't want to do this." Peter said trying to appeal to the villain. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"Oh… but I do! As I said before, I don't need the two of you to be alive to get your blood…" he said while looking at the still knocked out superhero, specially at the blood that was pouring down her right side of her face and her arm. "… I can just let her go and just pick up the pieces of D.N.A scattered from the floor down below."

"Don't do it Norman!" Peter exclaimed nervous because MJ still wasn't waking up, and he needed her to be awake.

"I think I will." Norman said smirking.

"I think you won't."

"What?!"

Before Norman realized that she had woken up, MJ delivered a kick that send him away from him. The villain let her go due to the kick she gave him, what prompt her to fell down the building, but now that she was awake, she was able to use her webs to clime back up and help Peter defeat the goblin.

As Peter looked at how MJ freed herself from Norman's grasped, he readied his web shooters to pull the goblin towards him so MJ could successfully escape, plan that worked perfectly because as soon as Norman recovered from the kick, he was about to go after MJ, so he shot his webs at the villain's back and pulled him towards him.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled as he received him with a knee to his stomach and a fist to his jaw, before trapping him in his webs as he jumped to take impulse to pull him up and then crash him against the floor.

Once down, Peter got ready to jump on the villain and keep punching him until he couldn't move, but the Goblin's Glider came to give support to it's rider. Peter managed to successfully dodge the bullets the glider started firing at him before an energy blast came and destroyed the machine completely.

"Don't forget about me yet." MJ said. Peter ran towards her to check on her and make sure she was okay.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

"Healing. How are you?"

"Fine… Lets finish this so we can go home."

MJ nodded as the two got ready to fight Norman, the villain was already standing free of the webs Peter enclosed him in; the man was ready to fight, but so were they.

"We don't have to do this Norman, we can stop this right now and we will help Harry, just give up now." Peter said still trying to reason with the crazed father who was trying to kill him and his girlfriend.

"You will help me once the two of you are dead!" Norman responded placing his helmet back on.

"Not gonna happened!" MJ answered the villain before turning towards Peter. "We have to take him down, is the only way."

"I know…" Peter said disappointed. "… I'm sorry Harry, but I will have to hurt your dad pretty badly."

* * *

The fight was violent and bloody, the Green Goblin turned out to be the strongest and most intelligent villain the two had ever faced; every kick, every punch they delivered, Norman returned it. Every plan they thought about, he bested it and now they were near their limit.

MJ had maxed out her energy blast to the point that only one shot was left before she would pass out due to the exhaustion of fighting Electro, Scorpion, Mysterio and Rhino and because of that, Norman was able to trap her with his bolas, while Peter still had some broken ribs from Otto's first kidnap attempt that were now giving him a hard time, that pain was making him get sloppy, what gave Norman the advantage.

"You know what Peter?! I'm going to kill you now." Norman said after crashing Peter on the floor in the same manner Peter did to him earlier in the fight, he then placed his foot on Peter's chest as he pulled out the same sword to kill him. Now helpless, Peter tried to raise his hand with his working web-shooter, but Norman was quick enough to stop him with his other foot. "You spun your last webs, Spider-Man."

"Had you not been so selfish, your little girlfriend's death would've been quick and painless. But now that you really pissed me off… I'm gonna finish her nice and slow…" Norman's words were enough to strike anger in Peter's heart, the same anger only Kraven managed to get out of him.

"MJ and I…" he said as he raised his sword above his head, ready to kill him. "… we're gonna have a hell of a time!" with that said, Norman proceed to stuck him down, just to be stopped by Peter's other hand.

"What the Fu…" Norman said as he saw how the sword pierced the hero's hand, stopping the weapon before it pierced his heart.

"I'm not going to let you touch her!" he said before shattering the sword. "I will kill you before I let you touch her!"

Norman yelled in pain when Peter placed his hand on his leg and ripped part of the armor as if it was made of paper. The villain felt as if his skin was burning when Pete's hand was placed on his armor and the pain was even worse when Peter managed to overpower him and now the villain was the one laying on the floor while Peter started to rip his armor with his bare hands.

Peter kept removing the pieces of goblin armor until only Norman remained, then he proceeds to punch him until he was left nearly dead.

"Peter! Stop!" MJ said, but Peter didn't listen to her, instead he placed his hand on his chest and Norman yelled in excruciating pain as he felt a burning pain on his skin.

MJ ran to him and gabbed his arm, Peter looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes, the same fear he saw when he almost killed Kraven, when he almost lost himself in his anger.

"You lost Norman." Peter said as he stopped burning Norman's chest and stood in front of him. "You will rot in the R.A.F.T and never see the sun again, you will never see Harry again."

"I going to save Harry!"

"NO! I AM!" Peter responded. "I'm going to save Harry and he will live a good life without you, and you will only have yourself to blame." He said before punching Norman and knocking him out.

Once it was over, Peter collapsed on the floor tired of all the fighting, his breath was heavy, but he was at peace, he finally was able to get MJ back and defeat the Sinister Six.

"It's over… we won." MJ said as she laid next to Peter on the floor.

"We did…" he said back. As the two laid next to each other they started to laugh happily.

"It's finally over!" they exclaimed as MJ turned to kiss Peter passionately. The two were so in in their make out that they didn't noticed when Johnny and Ben arrived at the scene, it wasn't until Johnny call their attention that the two stopped.

"Ahem!"

"JOHNNY!" they both exclaimed as they tried to stand up to greet their friends.

"You two did made a lot of wreckage to Oscorp." Ben said as he helped MJ stand up while Johnny helped Peter.

"Reed and Sue are on their way, and I think Iron Man and Cap are coming too." Johnny said once the two were up.

"The Avengers are coming?" Peter asked confused.

"Just Cap and Tin man, but yeah." Ben answered.

"Why?" MJ asked confused.

"I guess a group of 6 powerful villains are considered as an Avengers level threat." Johnny responded.

"Well, we could've used their help earlier, yours as we-coff!"

"Easy there! Sue is on her way to check on you." Ben said as he saw the pain in Pete's eyes. "Technically, you should still be in bed."

"And leave out the action? I don't think so." Peter said with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, Peter and MJ were gathered with the Fantastic Four, with them stood Iron Man and Captain America which were there under orders of Nick Fury to apprehend the members of the Sinister Six.

"I must say kid, you've come a long way from being the friendly neighborhood hero." Tony said as he smiled at Peter. "Maybe a membership on the Avengers would serve you right, you and Spider-Girl."

Peter was shocked to hear Tony's words, it wasn't until Sue touched his ribs that he came out of his shocked due to the sudden pain in his right side.

"AUCH!" Peter exclaimed.

"Sorry! But this is your fault, I told you that you still needed to rest." Sue said. "They're not broken, but you will be bruised for a while."

"A small price to pay for a grate feat. Defeating six enemies at once is something not too many heroes have accomplished." Captain said proud.

"Impressive indeed." Tony said. "Our invitation is open to you two, when you're fully healed, come and talk to me at the Avengers Tower, in the meantime, we will take Osborn and his gang to the R.A.F.T." with that said, Tony signaled some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to take the group in to custody.

The rest of the heroes were left alone as Sue kept examination Pete on the Fantastic-Car while Johnny and MJ stood beside them.

"So… Avengers…" Johnny said surprised.

"Avengers…" MJ said equally surprised.

"You two left quite the impression on those two." Sue said as she finished patching Peter. "Avengers is quite a title."

"Yeah! I mean… fighting along Iron Man, Thor, Captain America… they are the big Leagues." Peter said still shocked by the offer.

"Hey!" Johnny protested, but everyone ignored him.

"You two have a very important decision to make, ONCE you two are healed! In the meantime, no superhero activity until I say so, okay?"

Both MJ and Peter nodded with a big smile on their faces.

" **Sue!"**

"What is it Ben?" Sue answered Ben's call.

" **You better bring the kids inside, we have news they need to hear."** Ben said.

"On our way." She said before ending the call before taking them inside Oscorp. Peter knew that it had to do something with Harry's current condition as he asked Reed to take a look at their childhood friend.

* * *

Once inside the lab, they saw Reed, Ben and Gemma on the room running some test on Harry as he remained on the stasis pod Norman put him in.

"Gemma?" MJ asked.

"How is he?" Peter interrupted.

Both Reed and Gemma had grim looks on their faces as they looked at the two Spider heroes, they didn't have good news and Peter could sense it.

"Harry's condition is… quite delicate." Reed said slowly. "At his current condition, the stasis pod is what's keeping him alive at the moment…"

"Can you cure him?" MJ asked worried.

"Is not that simple, Norman and Otto's investigation were far from ready to synthesize a cure…" Gemma answered this time. "… we cannot create a cure using only your blood, we need more testing and further research to be able to cure his affliction."

"What does that mean? Is he going to die?" Peter asked afraid.

"No, we're not going to let him die, but for the meantime, he must remain on stasis until we are able to develop a cure, plus, we will need help from someone else, someone who specializes in blood related diseases." Reed answered.

Both MJ and Peter were saddened to hear that their friend had to be kept in stasis, but they were relieved to hear that there was still hope in saving him.

"I will send my team to retrieve him to a S.H.I.L.D. facility here in New York. Fitz and I will work on the cure with the help of… an associate of ours, he may be able to figure out the missing pieces on Osborn's research." Gemma said.

"Good! Ben and I will wait here for your arrival." Reed said nodding at the young scientist.

"We will arrive soon." Gemma said before ending the transmission and disappearing form the room.

"She was a hologram?" Johnny asked shocked.

"Indeed, new S.H.I.E.L.D. technology developed with Kree technology." Reed said smiling probably geeking out at the idea of that new tech. "You two should leave and rest, Ben and I will stay here with Harry."

"No!" Both MJ and Peter said protesting.

"I know you two want to stay with your friend, but right now you two need to rest after what happened today."

Reed saw how they were about to protest to his orders so he decided to interrupt them before they could.

"I will keep you two updated, so don't worry."

Peter was about to keep protesting but Sue's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "May and Teresa are waiting for you back at the Baxter Building, they are worried sick about you two and you need to rest, Reed will keep us updated, I will make sure of it."

Peter looked at Sue before turning to look at Reed, he then looked at MJ as she nodded to him letting him know that they should trust their mentors and that they can go home and rest. Peter sighed before accepting Reed's request.

"Fine… I'll go back to the Baxter Building." He said a bit disappointed.

Reed sensed the disappointment on Peter's demeanor. "You did good today Pete, we will save Harry and is all thanks to you." The hero said placing his hand on his shoulder.

Peter nodded before turning towards Sue to let her know he was ready to go and soon enough, they were on their way to the Baxter Building where May and Teresa were waiting for them and where he could finally sleep and rest after the crazy day he had today.

 _ **Next: Whatever tomorrow brings!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long way but I'm back with this new chapter before the end!**_

 _ **I will be uploading the final chapter by the end of this month and that will mark the end of this story. I just want to say that you guys have been amazing, and I couldn't ask for better supporters than you people! I love you all and thanks for staying with me through this journey.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


End file.
